A trip that changes a life
by The Queen of Water
Summary: A beautiful young 16 year old girl went back in Ancient time in Egypt and she met a handsome young prince of Egypt who is going to be the new pharaoh of Egypt AtemxOC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

A small group of people were walking through ancient Ruins. The group looked at the inscriptions in amazement. "Wow." Rose whispered. Rose walked over to the right side of the wall. Rose tried to read the hieroglyphics. Rose was a beautiful young 16 year old American girl and she have long light brown hair and blue eyes and she here in Egypt doing an archeological dig with her 21 year old brother and a few other college people. "What does it say?" Rose turns to see it was only her older brother Luke. Rose smiled at him and read the hieroglyphics out loud. "For in this tomb holds a powerful source of magic that is used against evil. May it be able to pull us back to the past?" Rose raised a brow in confusion. But then you felt like something. "Brother do you feel that?" "Feel what?" Luke and the others in the group gave she an odd look. But Ishizu and Shadi narrowed their eyes at her. "Rose what it that you feel is?" asked Ishizu. Rose looked at her golden bracelets that hung around her wrists. Rose had found them a month ago in an ancient artifact; the artifact was what you thought was a jewelry box because it was filled with them, there had to be at least 50 of them in there. Apparently there were so many that Ishizu who was the one who arrange the dig said that she could keep as many as she want, she took at least 20. Right now she wore 5 on each of her wrists. "I don't really know. It kind of feels like something is calling for me." Your body then starts to move on its own as you follow the feeling. "Rose where you going you shouldn't wonder around here by yourself you could get lost." But she didn't pay any attention. "Rose!" Shadi raised his arm to stop her brother. "Do not disturb her for now we will follow her and see where she takes us." Luke tilted his head to the side in confusion. But then slowly nodded his head. So the group followed behind her as them walked the tomb turning many corners.

* * *

But soon Rose finally stop in an empty room but there was something on the other side of the room that caught her eye. A book that looked like the cover was made out of gold, with an eye in the middle with chains wrapped around it. The group walked around the room looked at the inscriptions on the walls. "Wow, isn't this amazing Rose?" She didn't answer. "Rose?" She walked across the room, to get a closer look at the book. After getting a closer look at the book her eyes widen. "Luke this is the book." "What book?" "The book that has been appearing in my dreams for the past week." Luke's eyes widen. She reaches for the book. Ishizu's necklace suddenly glows, and her eyes widen. "Rose doesn't touch it!" She turned her head to look at her but she was too late. Her hand brushed the book and a bright light came from it causing her and her brother to fly back. She and both sat up and watched as the books stumbled to the ground, when the glow died the chains on the book broke and the book opened to a random page and black mist started to come from it. Her eyes widen. "Wh-what's that?" she asked her voice laced with fear. Ishizu and Shadi ran to Rose and her brother's side and helped her up. The tomb started to shake. "We must leave this place immanently!" Yelled Shadi. Everyone started to run out of the room of the tomb. Rose's brother dragged her trying to get out of the tomb as fast as she could. Rose turn her head when she heard the sound of chains, her eyes widen in fear when she saw floating chains coming straight at her. "BIG BROTHER!" Luke looked over his shoulder seeing the chains. "WHAT THE." Luke then quickly picked her up bridal style and started to run faster. It wasn't long till they all finally exit the tomb. Rose felt relief pore through her body when she saw the setting sun. But Rose felt herself hit sand noticing that her brother tripped and dropped her. "Rose look out!" Rose looked over her shoulder to the floating chains come out of the tomb and were heading straight towards her. Rose quickly scrambled to her feet and started running. One of the chains reached her and rapped around her left ankle, causing her to fall again and start to be dragged towards the tomb. Rose franticly tried to get the chain to let go of her ankle but then two more chains came towards her and wrapped around both of her wrists. She screamed at how tight the chains were against her skin. "Rose!" Rose looked over her shoulder to see her brother, Ishizu and Shadi running towards her, tears started to leak from her eyes. Rose reached out to them. "BROTHER PLEASE HELP ME!" Rose look to see her were almost about to enter the tomb, she then turn back tears falling from her eyes like a water fall. "PLEASE HELP ME! SOMEONE!"

* * *

Rose then was back through the entrance of the tomb and a giant peace of stone blocked the entrance. Luke ran up to it and tried pushing and hitting it. "Rose! Rose!" Tears started to fall from his eyes. "Rose!"

* * *

**Reviews this story or add to Follow or Favorite**


	2. Chapter 1

******Chapter 1**

* * *

A warm presents surrounded her as she lie on the unknown soft but irritating surface. Rose slowly opens her eyes but then quickly closed them again. Once her eyes adjusted to the light she lifted her hand to rub the sleep from her eyes. But she shot up when she noticed the chains; she saw a small amount of blood that was slipping form under the cuffs. "S-So i-i-it wasn't… a dream." Rose looked around her as she was surrounded by hills of sand. "How in hell did I get here?" She mumbled. She tried to walk but winced. She looked down at your ankles to see blood coloring the sand. "Ok My wrists and ankles are bleeding; I'm still in Egypt but am nowhere near any civilization." Rose started walking. "Well I guess I better start walking and get out of this desert."

* * *

Two hours later in the Desert of Egypt. Rose dragged her feet through the sand, it has been at least 2 hours sense you started walking and you were tired, thirsty, and hungry and her ankles wounds are hurt her and getting worse. Rose fall to her knees, struggling to keep her eyes open she fall to her side taking raged breaths. She eyes slowly start to close; the last thing she sees before her eyes close is a clocked figure running towards her.

* * *

One month later in the village of Egypt as Rose is start new life in this village and she makes new friends and her wounds have healed. "Rose!" A small five year old girl with shoulder length brown hair, warm brown eyes, and sun kissed skin ran into the small house holding a teddy bear and one of its arms. A boy of the age of 9, brown hair, green eyes, and sun kissed skin came running in behind her. Rose turned around from cutting up vegetables to kneel down and let the small child run into her arms and cry into her shoulder. "Rose a mean kid ripped Teddies arm off!" She handed her the broken teddy bear. A soft smile came to her lips. "Oh don't worry Ebe, teddy will be alright, I will get him fixed up in a little bit." She placed her hand on her cheeks and used her tomb to wipe away her tears. "Now how about you go and go fetch some water from the river for the meal." A big smile grew on her lips and she grabbed a bucket on the way out the door. She then turned to the boy. He had a guilty look on his face. Rose then let out a sigh and set her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with wide eyes. "Alright Khepri what happen?" After he explained what happen she had just finished up chopping the rest of the vegetables. Khepri let out a depressed sigh. "I feel really bad. Those guys were picking on Ebe and I couldn't help her. Now she's mad at me because she thinks that I wasn't trying to help her." "Khepri." She sat down at the low table with mats surrounding it. Rose then motion for the boy to come towards her, and she pulled him into her lap. He set his head on her shoulder and she rested her head on top of his. "Listen Khepri when I was your age the same thing happen to me except it was me who was trying to stand up for my older brother." He looked up at her surprised. "What happen to you, Rose?" She rubbed the back of her head. "Heh, Heh, we both ended up getting beat up. But the point of my story is that he was mad at me because he thought it made him look week in front of everyone. But then I got mad at him because I thought he was being unreasonable for being mad at me, but I later discovered that he wanted to be the one to protect me. I could understand that he was only trying his best to show that he was tough enough to take care of himself and that he could protect me. So later on we made a promise to each other that anything happened to either one of us we would stop at nothing to help each other." "Hey Rose do you ever miss your older brother?" She chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Of course I do. But seeing you and Ebe reminds me of those days. And it always gives me hope that I will be able to see him again. Alright how about you go fetch my sewing kit and I will get started on Ebe's bear." Khepri crawled out of her lap and ran towards her room. Right when he was out of sight Ebe came in dragging a full bucket of water. Rose walked over to her and took it from her grasp and ruffled her hair. She looked at bear's arm and she start to fix it arm. For few hours, she pulled the needle and thread through the material of the bear and made a not. "There good as new." Ebe grabbed the bear and hugged it, feeling so happy that her favorite bear was fixed. "I'm home." A man who looked like he was in his late 20's, warring ragged robes walked through the door. "DADDY!" The two children ran towards the man with brown hair and green eyes. He kneeled down and hugged his beloved children and she smiled at the happy family and she knows that man who saved her life and care for her wounds.

* * *

After dinner and the children went to bed go to sleep and she stay up late and sat on a stood with a sketch book. Rose sat there smiling as you were trying to sketch out the sleeping siblings snuggled together in there bed. She let out a sigh, as she just about finished the drawing. She closed the book and walked over to the side of the bed and kissed each of their foreheads. Picking up the candle and blew out the flame and exited the room. "Are the children asleep?" "Yes Abubakar they are sound asleep." She both went and sat at the small table, in silence. "Rose is something wrong?" "Oh no there's nothing wrong, I'm…. I'm just thinking is all." Abubakar's eyes soften he knew exactly what it was that she were thinking about. Lately Rose have been trying to figure out what have brought she here, how she were separated from her brother. Rose came to the conclusion that somehow that it was the odd book that she has found in that tomb that somehow it has brought her back in time to ancient Egypt. But now that she had an Idea of how she came here, she just with she had an idea of how to get back. "Rose do you remember when I found you?" A small smile grew to her lips as she nodded her head.

* * *

_Abubakar was riding his horse heading home from a visit in Lower Egypt when he saw something in the distance. "What in Ra?" He tapped on the hoarse making it gallop. As he got closer he sees that it was a young woman. He jumped off of his horse and ran to her when he saw her fall to her knees. When he reached her she was unconscious._

* * *

"You then took me back here. I remember when I open my eyes the first thing I see is two little faces looking down at me as if I had two heads." Rose both shared a chuckle. "Yes but after we healed you I was so glad you decided to stay with us to take care of my kids while I could work. It really set some ease off of me knowing the children would be properly taken care of. Especially sense you showed up not so long after my wife died. I actually thought you were sent to me from the gods to help me in my time of need." He looked in the direction of the children's room. "The way that you take care of them reminds me so much of my wife." "And I would have to say that your family reminds me of my family. Khepri reminds me of my brother, Ebe remind me of me when I was young and you remind me of my father who also had to take care of us but he had to do it by himself." She looked down in her lap where her hands rested. "What ever happen to your mother?" Rose looked out the window seeing the full moon. "She died after giving birth to me. My father was killed when I was 10. My dad was a great father but I sometimes with that I could have met her to at least know what she was like. But being here with your family has really got to me, I'm starting to treat your children like there my own." A small blush crept to her cheek and scratched to back of her head. "Well your parts of our family now so go ahead and treat them like your own." Her eyes widen but then soften at your smile grew even bigger. "And I am really glad to be part of it." After you two finish her talk her both went to bed. Rose lied on her bed for close to an hour just staring up at the ceiling while hugging her pillow. Rose then got up and went back to Ebe, and Khepri's room crossing her arms and leaned against the door sill, smiling down at the sleeping children. 'Well your part of our family now so go ahead and treat them like your own.' "Rose?" Rose eyes widen in surprise when you see Ebe, and Khepri both sat up and looked at she with sleepy eyes. "Rose we can't sleep." She smiled and walked over to the children. "Would you two like it if I slept with you two tonight?" They both nodded. They both scooted and she sat in between them, once she were conferrable they both laid their heads on her lap. She combed her fingers through their hair making them slowly fall asleep.

* * *

A little while later Abubakar looked in to the room and smiled seeing all asleep. He then noticed you sketch book sitting at the side of the bed. He walked over and picked it up opening it to a page that you folded the edge of. He smiled at the well-drawn picture. It was the same one she were working on earlier except it had she holding the Ebe and Khepri in her arms. Once he was done looking he set the book back down and left the room. "Thank you my gods for bringing such a loving and caring person into the world."

* * *

The next day in the Village, Rose and the Children went to the Market to get some food. "Come on Rose!" Ebe dragged her through the busy market. "Alright, alright calm down Ebe there's no need to rush." Rose, Ebe, and Khepri decided to surprise their father by bringing him lunch to work. But there were two things that she was dreading at the moment. One it's at the other side of the village, and two she had to dress as a boy. "Hey Rose why do always dress like a guy whenever you leave the house?" She looked down at Khepri's curious face. She then looked at her outfit. She wore a red ragged sleeveless shirt with a red skirt that was half way to her knees, with black shorts underneath; on her feet she wore brown sandals. She put her long light brown hair up in a high ponytail and she have used some gauze that you found to flatten her chest. Rose also had a brown leather satchel slung over her shoulder. But she still wore the golden bracelets 5 on each wrist. She let out a sigh. "Because Khepri the men in this village can be." She tapped her finger on her lower lip trying to find the right words. "Can be a little too friendly to women." "Oooohhh." Rose laughed at the sibling's response. But she soon stopped when she noticed an odd clocked man was heading towards her. Narrowing her eyes at the mysterious figure. "Khepri, Ebe stay close to me." They complied. When she passed the clocked figure Rose looked over her shoulder and she see that it was now following her and it had a few friends tagging along. Her eyes widen when she realized what they were, scooping the children into her arms she began to run. "Rose what's going on?" asked Ebe tears starting to gather in her eyes. "Slave collectors." Khepri's eyes widen, he has heard of them from his father. They were people who would come to villages and take people away from their homes and then sell them as slaves to the wealthy. "We need to find somewhere to hide." She quickly dashed around a corner but stopped when she saw three slave collectors blocking the way. Rose turned back around to run but one of the slave collectors blocked her way and grabbed her wrist, making you drop Ebe and Khepri. "Rose." They yelled. Two of the other slave collectors grabbed the two siblings. Her eyes widen and filled with anger when she saw them struggle to get free. She kneed the man stomach causing him to fall to the ground. She was really glad that she took those fighting classes bag in her time. Rose rushed over and beat the living day light out the other slave collectors. Once she was done she picked up Ebe and Khepri and quickly started running again. It didn't take long till she was being chased again. Rose quickly turned down an alley and listened as the men ran past. She leaned on the wall and slid down sitting. _'I can't keep this up forever. I need to hide Ebe and Khepri at the least.'_ She spotted some empty crates near the end of the alley. "Khepri, I want you to listen to me." Khepri looked up at you and nodded. "Take your sister and go hide in those crates." "B-but what about you, Rose?" "I'm going to distract those slave collectors." "What? no Rose they will catch you and take you away from us." Ebe ran to you and hugged Rose barring her face in her shirt crying. "I know Ebe but I'm willing to do it if it will keep you two from being captured." "BUT WE DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE US! WE ALREADY LOST OUR MOM; WE DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE US TOO!" Khepri joined in the hug. "Please don't leave us." She hugged them even closer to her trying to keep her tears back. "I don't want to leave you guys either but I don't want anything bad to happen to you either." Rose let go of them and took three of the bracelets off her wrists, and placed one on Ebe's wrist and the other two on Khepri's wrist. "As long as you guys ware these bracelets I will always be with you guys. Also I promise we will see each other again. Now hurry and get under the crates." They complied with her demand, and just as they got under them she hear the sound of running. "There he is." Tears ran down her face as heard them running towards her. They grabbed her wrists, she tried to struggle but one of the guys punched her in the stomach, she fell to the ground and she looked at the crates where she see Ebe and Khepri's teary eyes. She felt shackles being put around her ankles and wrists, she was then gagged and a sack was placed over her head. _'I promise this won't be the last time we see each other.'_ The Men take her way and the kids and their father never see her again.

* * *

**Reviews this story or add to Follow or Favorite**


	3. Chapter 2

******Chapter 2**

* * *

One week later in the village of Egypt and inside of huge palace and in the palace lived the Pharaoh and his only son is the crown prince of Egypt and his name is Prince Atem and he has friends lived in the palace and he is very handsome young man of his age. In the day Atem is going out of the Palace today without his father and the guards of the palace to protect him. "My prince is you awake?" Mana opens the door peeking in to the large room, only to see the Prince was not present. "I guess he's not here." She then closed the door. But oh he was there just on the other side of the window hiding. Atem let out a sigh and said with a handsome voice as young man. "That was close." And he pulled up the hood of his cloak, and set out to the village.

* * *

In the village's market of the City and all villagers are buy Jewelry, food and Animals as pets. Atem made his way around the market, smiling when someone would say good morning, or hello to him, he would politely say the same thing back. As he kept walking he noticed he was getting into the more wealthy section. "10 silver pieces." This caught Atem's attention. He turned his head to the side to see a man standing on a small stage. A man in white robbed walked on to the stage and was handed a chain. "Slave auction." Atem looked to the ground and shook his head. "And now ladies and gentlemen we saved the best one for last." He motioned to the covered cage behind him. Atem tries to push to the front of the crowd. "But I must warn you even though this boy may seem innocent and feeble but he is very strong." He then pulled the cover off the cage. Rose hears the man starting to announce her and she felt herself starting to shake. Rose could hear the many people murmurs. Atem looked at her with wide eyes. There she sat on her knees blind folded her ankles and wrists in shackles, her clothes were stained and ripped, her long light brown hanging in a messy low ponytail. One of the men opens the cage and grabs Rose by her upper arm dragging her out of the cage. The same man then walks behind her and unties the blindfold. Her eyes slowly open half lidded. "What a beautiful young boy." "It's hard to even believe that he is even male." "Maybe he is she?" Atem turn to look at one of the villagers and he turn to look at her. Rose lowered her head glaring at her feet. A few of her strands of hair falling in front of her lovely face. "Age 16, master of hand to hand combat." Some people in the crowed raised a brow at his statement. "Yes, yes I know it might sound untrue but let me demonstrate." He takes a glance over at her. Rose glared at the man. "Tch." She turned her head to the other direction. A tall muscular man then walked on to the stage. His name was Iah, another slave that belonged to the man. They would talk once in a while understanding each other's problems but Rose knew what she are supposed to do. Rose are to be forced to fight him, and really didn't. The shackles around her wrists and ankles were removed. Rubbing her bruised wrists she turned toward the tall male with sad blue eye looking into sad light brown eyes. Iah knew Rose was really a young beautiful girl and he really didn't want to fight her either. Iah got into a fighting stance, she doing the same. After 10 minutes of throwing punches and kicks at each other. Rose grab his arm and flip him, having him land on his back, then wrapping her arm around his neck choking him enough to make him to struggle but loose enough for him to still be able to breath. "I'm sorry." Rose whispered into his ear. Rose then released him from the hold and stood back to her feet, he fallowed and gave her a pat on the shoulder and walked over to his master, standing by his side. Atem crossed his arm and furrowed his eyebrows bringing them together. He could see while the two of them were fighting that neither of wanted to fight at all. Also when she was choking him he saw her say something in to the other man's ear. The Shackles were once again placed back on to her wrists and ankles and were pushed down on her knees, letting out a soft grunt. "We shall now start the bidding." "9 silver pieces." "11 silver pieces." "20 silver pieces." Atem watched her reaction as the numbers went up. Rose slowly lowered her head and starts to shake out of fear. Iah just stood there wanting to take her in his arms and save her from this torcher and hurting. "30 silver pieces." "35 silver pieces." Rose clutched her eyes shut trying to hold back the tears. "5 gold pieces." There were a large number of gasps within the crowed. Her head jolted up revealing she fallen tears from her lovely blue eyes. Rose looked into the crowed to see a man near the front of the stage in a cloak raising his hand gaining every ones attention. She stared wide eyes at him; she could not believe that someone would pay 5 FREAKEN GOLD PIECES just for her as a slave. The man walked through the murmuring and shocked crowed, even Iah and his master where in shock. Atem glanced at the man and handed him a small pouch that held the money, dropping it into his hands. The man gave him a key in exchange. Atem then turned his attention back to Rose and slowly walked towards her. Rose eyed the man as he strode towards her, Rose couldn't really make out his features because of the tears were still in her eyes but Rose could clearly see his red violet eyes. He knelt down in front of her, lifted her arms, and unlocked the shackles. Helping her up, he takes her hand and drags her off the stage, and head in a random direction. Rose stared at the hood of his cloak still with wide eyes. Rose opens her mouth and tried to say something. "UUH." Rose quickly closed her mouth when her stomach let out a loud growl. Coming to a halt Atem turned around and looked down at her. Wrapping her free arm around her growling stomach, she looked to the side with half lidded eyes, a small blush spread across her face. A soft smile came to his lips. He then turned back around and started dragging her again. "Wait here." He then walks toward one of the stands. Rose let out a sigh and looked at her bruised wrists. The 7 bracelets that she still had have been taken from her by then slave collectors. They also took the satchel that held her sketch book. There was a tap on her shoulder. Rose turn around to see it was Iah. "IAH!" He smiles at Rose and hands Rose's satchel. "My satchel how did you?" "I took it while my master was sleeping." He reaches into it pulling out the bracelets. Rose hugged him with all her of strength. "Thank you Iah. You're the best I really wish you could come with me. I've seen what that man does to her and it just makes me sick. Iah cupped her cheek. "Don't worry about me Rose, I'll be just fine." He leans down and kissed the top of her head. Her eyes widen but then closed. "Thank you Iah for everything, I will never forget you." Rose give him one last hug. Atem turns around to see Rose hugging the slave she had fought with. He watched as she let go of him, and waved to him as he left. Rose placed bracelets around her wrists. He narrowed his eyes and walked over to her. "What were you doing with him?" Rose turned swiftly loosening more of her messed up pony tail. He then looked at her wrists and the satchel. "H-he was j-just returning s-some o-of the things th-that the s-slave c-collectors took from me i-is all." Rose struggled on the last word that she knew was going to leave a horrid taste in her mouth. "M-Master." A small shade of pink spread across his cheeks. Shoving a loaf of bread into her hands. He turned around; she looked at him confused, tilting her head to the side. "N-never mind that. Come we're leaving." "O-ok!?"

* * *

Atem jumped grabbing on the ledge of where his room is in the palace. When he was in he looked down at Rose, and she flowed easily climbing to the ledge, but her footing was off and she slipped. Atem reached his arm out and grabbed onto her arm and start pulling her up. Rose finally made it into the room. Letting out a sigh you look around the room. "U-um. Where are we?" "We are at the palace and we are in my room." "Wait your ro.." Rose was cut off by him placing his hand over her mouth and pushing her towards the big bed. Pulling her down with a hand still over her mouth, Rose and Atem hid behind the bed. "SSHH." A small blush came to her cheeks as he was really close Rose to her face. Rose then hear some voices on the other side of the big doors. "We need to find him soon Isis. I don't know how much longer we can stall the Pharaoh." "Don't worry Mana we will find him." The doors creaked open. "I see you have returned Prince Atem." Her eyes widen _'Prince? I…. Was … bought… by the Prince of Egypt?'_ Rose was screaming in her head. "Now I suggest that you come out now." Atem let out a sigh and let go of her. Standing he walked from behind the bed rubbing the back of his neck. A small smile came to her lips. "And I think your little friend too." Mana looked at Isis in question. She then looked back at the bed to see you slowly stand up. Mana's eyes widen. "He's.. He's… HE'S SO CUTE!" Rose let out a surprised yell when the girl jumped at her. Just as this happen Mahad entered the room. "Ah there you are my prince if you please…" Mahad stopped mid-sentence seeing his apprentice cuddling to an unknown boy. "Do I even want to know?" he mumbled. "I'll explain everything later. But for now Mana, Isis, I ask of you to get the boy clean and put in proper clothes." Atem pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mahad you come with me to the throne room where my father wants to see me." "Of course." After getting Mana to let go of Rose the plan was set in motion. Mana and Isis led Rose down the hall, and Atem and Mahad head the opposite direction. "If you don't mind me asking Prince Atem who is the boy?" Atem let out another sigh. "He's a slave that I bought at the slave auction." "How much did you pay for him?" "5 gold pieces." Mahad's eyes widen. "You paid that much?" Atem let out a slam chuckle. "Hard to believe right. When I saw him he was in a cage shackled and blindfolded. As if he was a cage animal. I guess I couldn't stand to see someone like that."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Room when Rose was taking to. Her eyes were as wide as a plate for in front of her was a giant pool of water. It looked so temping to just jump in. Rose turned around to see that the girl named Mana has left but there still stood Isis. "I know you're not a boy." Her eyes widen. She walked closer to her and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Now how about we get you cleaned up." "Alright," said Rose as she takes off her rags and when to the pool.

* * *

Meanwhile, Atem and Mahad entered the throne room. A wrinkled old man sat on a gold throne. He looked annoyed as he had his head resting on the palm of his right arm and his left hand dumped on the left arm rest. Not so far from where the pharaoh sat was priest Seth. His icy blue eyes glanced at the door of the throne room to see Mahad and Atem walk into the room. "You wanted to see me father?" The Pharaoh glanced at his son before straightening upon his throne. "Atem I see you snuck out of the palace again!" _'Damn it!'_ Atem cursed in his head. The Pharaoh let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm serious my son if you keep at this you're going to get yourself killed. If you want to walk around outside of the palace have the guards be with you the next you go out." The Pharaoh softly mumbled something; Atem clutched his fist, hearing what his father has mumbled. "As of tomorrow you will have guards outside your room and your windows. Now leave and go to your room for the rest of the day." Atem swiftly turns around and exits the room.

* * *

Meanwhile in her new bedroom, Rose slipped on her bracelets over your freshly bandaged wrists, and looked at what she were warring. She wore a knee length silk servants dress for girls. Looking around what is now her room, she had a pretty big bed, not as big as her masters but it would do, her room also has a small personal bath, that lead to another room, but what she really liked is the balcony. Walking out and setting her hands on railing she looked out at the town, it looked to peaceful. Closing her eyes she enjoyed the light breeze that blew her hair.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hallway of the Palace, Atem briskly walked down the hall head towards his room Mahad trying to stop him. "Prince Atem. I know you are frustrated but." Atem stopped in his track and turned around giving Mahad a sinister glare. "Frustrated? Mahad that doesn't even begin to describe what I feel right now to the man, who calls himself a Pharaoh." Atem tighten his fists making his knuckles turn white.

* * *

In her room, Rose opens her lovely eyes to the sound of people yelling right outside her door. "I know your frustrated but." She walks back into her room heading towards the door. "Frustrated? Mahad that doesn't even begin to describe what I feel right now to the man, who calls himself a Pharaoh." She places her hand on the door. "Mahad I…" He stopped at the sound of a door opening behind him. He turns around and his eyes widen. There coming through doors was a girl with beautiful long light brown hair, she has slightly pale skin and she said. "Ow, that hurt." She lifted her head her lovely blue eyes meeting red violet eyes. All of Atem's anger was suddenly forgotten when their eyes met and he never seen a beautiful girl like her before. Mahad was surprised too. He has never seen this girl around the palace before. "Uh." "Oh there you are." Her eyes suddenly widen as a small blush came to her cheeks and she quickly shut the door. Atem jumped back a little at this. "Ah not again." She walked up to the door and started knocking on it. "Come on Rose I wasn't going to do anything I was only coming to ask if you wanted me to show you around." "Mana." She stopped knocking on the door, and looked toward Atem. "Yes." "Who was that?" "Oh her? Well…." She started too fiddled with her thumbs. "You know that boy you brought back with you when you snuck out?" Atem shook his head slowly as Mahad raised a brow. "Well it turns out he is actually a she that means she is a girl." She pointed towards to the door.

* * *

Meanwhile in her room and after closing the door, she listened to the conversation that was going on outside her room. "Wait if he was actually a girl then why was she dressed as a man?" asked Mahad. "How the heck should I know?" Mana mumbled. Rose slid down the door and she hugged her knees, barring her face into them. "Mana the girl's name is Rose correct?" "Yes." Atem let out a sigh, and combed his fingers through his try colored hair. "Let her be." She let out a small gasp of surprise. Rose got onto her knees and put her hand to the door. Rose hears the sound of sands walking away. Her eyes soften. "Is master upset?" She shakes her head. "No don't call him that Rose." Rose tightly shut her eyes. But then opened them again "But his did sound sad. Rah curse my caring personality."

* * *

After few hours in her room, it was now sunset. Rose has finally come out of her room. Mana showed Rose around and she was starting to like her. Also she figured out why her master was so upset, and apparently she realized that he haven't eaten anything yet. So she asked Mana where the kitchen was, and because of her soft side decided to make him a nice meal. Putting in a pinch of spices, she bring give the stew a quick stir, bringing the ladle to her lips taking a taste. Rose closes her eyes and smiled satisfied with the taste. "Wow that really smells good Rose." "He, he. Thanks. Mana if you want you can have some." "Really? Thank you." She pored some into a bowl and set it in front of her, stepping back you waited to see what she thought. She took a spoonful of the stew blew on it to cool it down. Rose were so nervous, when Mana finally to a bight her eyes widen. "This…Is…AMAZING!" She happily took another bight. Rose let out a sigh that you didn't even know that she was holding. Taking another bowl, and poring the stew in it she placed it on a silver tray and head out of the kitchen. "Feel free to more if you want Mana." "Thank you Rose," said Mana as she eating the stew that she made.

* * *

That night using her back to open the door, she walked into the room as see no sign of her master. _'Did he sneak out?'_ Rose let out a sigh. Walking over to his giant bed she set down the tray and was going to leave when she notice an odd object. Rose stop in her tracks when she see something gleam in the corner of her eyes. Rose look to where it was coming from and noticed an odd pyramid that had an eye in the middle of it sitting on a small table next to the bed. Walking over she gently pick it up and look at it. "What is this?" Rose rubs her thumb over the eye narrowing her eyes slightly. But all of a sudden she felt an odd sensation. Bringing the item closer to her chest her eyes soften. _'This is so odd I somehow feel… comfort form this item.'_ "What are you doing?"

* * *

**Reviews this story or add to Follow or Favorite**


	4. Chapter 3

******Chapter 3**

* * *

Rose swiftly turned around to see her master leaning against one of the pillar that led into what she thinks is the bathing room. "M-master." Atem looked at what she held in her hand. His eyes look at what she held in her hands. His eyes narrowed. "What are you doing with my Millennium puzzle?" Her eyes widen in fright, at the slight harshness in his voice. "I'm sorry M-master my curiosity got the best of me." After gently setting it back down, she kept her gaze to the floor. "I will leave now." Rose tries to make a quick dash for the door. But right when she was going to pull open the door when something grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the door. "You're not in trouble." Her body relaxes slightly, and she let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding. "Just remember in the future not to touch that item." Rose violently shook her head. Atem just watched her action. When she stopped shaking her head she kept her gaze to the ground, and lightly starts to shake. Ever so slightly Atem's eyes widen and he watched as her hand slightly shake and forms into a fist. He slowly released his grip on her wrist, but moved it to grip onto her hand. Rose's head shot up meeting with red violet eyes. Atem's eyes soften. Letting out a sigh he spoke. "You have absolutely no reason to be afraid of me." A very light blush spread across her cheek. Her body gradually stopped shaking, when she stopped shaking Atem let's go of her hand and heads walks over to his bed, sitting down and started eating the stew. Rose watched as he did this, while also bringing her fists close to her chest. Rose stared as she watched him eat. After taking another spoon full of the stew he glanced over at her. "You don't have to stand there." He pats the bed. "Come sit." Rose nodded her head and made slowly made her way over to the bed, sitting as far away as possible. "Why so much distance? I already told you, you have nothing to fear of me, now please, come closer." Rose gets up again and walked closer to him, when she sat back down she kept her gaze to her hands in her lap. "This stew is good I don't ever remember having it before. Did you make it?" Rose nodded her head. "I-it w-was my family's f-favorite k-kind of stew." She look at him when she hear him chuckle. "Well I can see why." A small smile graced her features. It didn't take long till he finished, when he did he stood and motioned for she to follow. Rose follows him into a room that connected to his bedroom; she saw that it had a bath just like hers except his was bigger. _'Why did we come here?'_ Rose thought to herself as she looked around the room. "Rose." She brings her attention back to her master. "Do you think you can help me remove the jewelry?" "Oh… yes… o-of course." Rose first start by removing his head piece, then removed the bracelets on the upper part of his arms and on his wrists, Atem removed the earrings that hung from his ears. He then hands her the earrings, she then walk over to a small table setting down the gold items. When Rose turned around her eyes widen and her face turned a dark shade of red. Because when she turned around she sees Atem removing his cloths. Rose quickly turned away and she was blushing. _'Oh Ra. Oh Ra. Oh Ra. Why is he stripping right in front of me? Alright Rose just calm down.'_ Rose tries to calm her rapid heartbeat. Rose finally looks when she hears the Atem get into the giant pool of water. Rose let out a sigh. "Rose." Atem motioned for Rose to come closer, when she got close enough he hands she a glass bottle with some kind of white liquid substance. Her eyes widen when she realized what it was and what she were supposed to do with it. Atem looked at her over his shoulder and said. "Well?" Rose swallowed a lump in her throat; you noticed a bowl under the table. Picking it up Rose walked over to the edged and kneeled down behind him. Letting out another breath she used the bowl to scoop up some water and poured it on his head. Then poured the liquid in her hand and started working it into his hair. Atem closed his eyes and let out a relaxed sigh as she massaged her fingers into her scalp. Once Rose were done she rinsed out his hair, once she were done she were wondering how you were going to wash his body. "You know you're going to have to get into the bath too." Her eyes widen when Atem grabbed her wrists and pulled she towards the water falling head first. When Rose emerged she let out a few coughs, and then looked at Atem with wide eyes. He was chuckling as Rose's face turned as red as a tomato. "You know you look pretty cute when you blush." Rose quickly turned around to hide her blushing face. "Ra wa ā. Naze kore ga watashi ni okotte iru? Mazu watashi wa, surēbukorekutā ni yotte yūkai shutoku shi, dasshutsu shiyou to suru to, nugui shutoku, farao no musuko ni natte shimatta hito ni 5-mai no kinka no tame ni hanbai o shutoku shi, ima dewa mottomo hazukashī koto watashi ga ima made ni watashi no zentai no seimei ni sa rete iru . Ra wa ā." (Oh Ra. Why is this happening to me? First I get kidnapped by slave collectors, then try to escape, get sold for 5 gold pieces to a man that ended up being the son of the pharaoh, and now being the most embarrassed I have ever been in my entire life. Oh Ra.) Rose mumbled. Atem raised a brow, as he didn't understand a single word that she said. "Kore wa naze watashi ni okoru nodeshou ka? Kore wa naze watashi ni okoru nodeshou ka?" (Why does this happen to me? Why does the happen to me?) Atem starts to look over Rose, as the water made her clothes transparent. _'What the?'_ His eyes narrowed slightly as her white clothes start to clung to her back and he noticed some odd marks on her back. _'What in Ra are those marks on her back?'_

* * *

In her bedroom and she walked to her bed. Rose lay on her bed looking staring at the ceiling with the covers pulled all the way up to her nose. "Man today was so odd. First I was sold to a man, then it turned out he was the son of the pharaoh, then had to give him a bath, embarrassing myself like hell." Rose then got out of bed and draped a blanket over her shoulder, and then picking up another one. Sense Rose couldn't sleep she decided to go out to the garden.

* * *

In the Royal Garden it was beautiful with flowers that she ever seen, Rose enter the garden and head towards the pond. Stopping in her tracks for she see her master sitting on the grass, at the edge of the pond. He was only a white cloth wrapped around his waist held up by a belt. "What is Master doing out here?" Looking down at the blanket in her arms she then looked back at her master, and let out a sigh. Atem looked at his reflection in the pond. Narrowing his eyes he slashed his hand across the water disturbing his reflection. When the water settled his eyes widen. "Rose?" She takes the blanket in her arms and draped it over his shoulders. He looked from the blanket back to her. Rose sit down beside him. "You shouldn't be out here like that, y-you could get sick." Hugging her legs close to her, she looked up to the sky. "What are you looking at Rose?" Rose lay back on the grass keeping her eyes to the night sky. "Constellations." "Constellations?" He looked up towards the sky. "Yeah, you see there is the big dipper and there is the little dipper." Rose traces the stars by pointing her finger to the sky. Atem lies down next to her and watched as she traced the stars. "Interesting, tell me what else is there?" Rose's eyes roamed the stars trying to find some other constellations. "Well there's Leo, the lion, cancer, the crab, Pisces, the Fish, Pegasus, the flying horse, also Libra, the Scales." For a while the two of them just lied there looking at the stars. "Um m-master." Atem turned his head towards her. "What is it?" "Um if you don't mind me asking, why is it that you are out here?" Atem let out a frustrated sigh and looked back up to the sky. "Just enjoying the last if my freedom." Rose sat up. "What do you mean?" "My father figured out that I snuck out of the palace again and so starting tomorrow he's going to have guards almost fallowing me around where ever I go." Rose rests her head on her knee. "Why did you sneak out of the palace?" He looked at her then quickly faced the other direction. "Because… I feel caged in this place. Sometimes I want to just feel like a normal person along with the people in the village." "Did you ever try telling your father this?" "Yes, and my father never listens to me when I tell him any of these things, all he tells me is to get back to my studies and that I should only be preparing myself for when I take my place on the throne as Pharaoh." He narrowed his eyes. "I hate that man. He makes my life miserable." Rose's eyes soften. "Don't you ever thing it's just your fathers way of protecting you?" "The only reason that he would want to protect me is to make sure his son makes it to take his place for the throne." Rose looks back up to the sky, and her eyes widen, and then closed, a smile gracing her lips. "Tell you what." Atem turned his attention to you, raising a brow when seeing your smile. "What would you say I could get your father to change his mind?" He sat up and let out a soft chuckle. "I would have to say you're crazy, and that it would be impossible." "You want bet?" Rose lay on her stomach and rested her head on the palm of her hand. "If I get your father to change his mind, and let you go to the village you will take me with you and buy me lunch." Atem eyes widen, no one has ever tried to make a bet with him, he is narrowed his eyes. "And what do I get if my father refuses?" Letting out sigh she stands up, adjusting the blanket around her shoulders and let out a chuckle. "I'm afraid that, that's for you to decide." Rose head out of the garden. Atem looked at her and smiled for first time in his life.

* * *

The next day in the Egypt, Atem was awakening by the sound of someone knocking on his door. He grunted as he sat up. "Enter." Seth then opens the door; he walks in with his same emotionless face. "What is it Seth?" "I suggest you come with me my lord it concerns your new personal servant." Atem's eyes widen, he quickly got up and followed Seth. "Seth I command you to tell me what is it that she did?" They continued walking down the hall as they neared the battle training grounds. Seth let out a sigh. "It's probably just better for you to just see for yourself."

* * *

When they entered the training grounds Atem's eyes widen for Rose stood there gripping her right arm with blood dripping from is, also from a couple of smaller wounds. Surrounded she laid at least 30 guards. Atem ran to Rose as she fell to her knees. "Are you alright, Rose?" Rose look at him with half lidded eyes, and smiled. "Yeah I-I'm fine." Rose winced at the pain of her arm. Mahad and Mana walked up to the two of them. Mahad picked Rose up bridal style and looked into Atem's worried eyes. "Don't worry my lord she is just suffering from blood loss." Mana placed a hand on Atem's shoulder. "Don't worry we will clean her wounds and come to you when we know of her conditions." "Atem." Atem whipped his head around to see his father. "Father." "Come with me to throne room." They watched as the Pharaoh started to leave the training ground. Atem looked back to her. Rose was panting in pain. "Don't worry Atem we will take care of her." Mana assured. Atem nodded his head and head after his father.

* * *

In the Throne Room, "You have found yourself a pretty interesting personal Servant my son. She defeated 30 of our best guards without a weapon." "Father if I knew she was going to do this I would have stopped her." "Why you are so worried my son. I was the one who had her do it." "What?"

* * *

_"I ask you to let your son be able to wonder the village." Rose say in a bowing position in front of the throne. "I would not let my son roam the village without protection." "I will be with him; I will be there to protect him." Rose stands up and gave the Pharaoh a stern look. A brief moment of silence came between the two of them. "You will have to prove to me that you are willing to protect my son." "I am willing to show my strength."_

* * *

Atem is worry about Rose who has been hurt. "To have her prove herself to me she said that she would defeat 30 of our strongest guards. I was really surprised to see her keep her word." "So wait does this mean?" "Yes my son, I will allow you to wonder the village, but you must have Rose with you." Atem's eyes widen at what is being said to him. The Pharaoh smiled at him. "You may leave." "Yes Father," said Atem as he turns a walked to find Rose and his friends.

* * *

In the healer room, Mahad just finished bandaging her arm. "So do you think your plan worked?" asked Mana as she covered a cut on her left cheek. "I don't know but I believe we will figure out in a minute." Not so long after the door to the room open. Rose smiled as she watched her master walk up to her. "I wish to speak to you… alone." "Of course." Atem take her hand and walked out of the healer room with Mahad and Mana behind.

* * *

In the Garden of the Palace, Atem and Rose walked. "Why did you do this?" "Why do you think that there's a reason?" Atem narrowed his eyes. She let out a sigh, and walked over to the edge of the pond. "Because I hate to see sadness in people's eyes." "What?" "You see before a came here I stayed with a sweet little family who was going through the same situation. Except the boy was only 9 and he had a little sister at the age of 5. The father was very protective of his children at the time because of a recent loss of his wife. The boy would get mad at his father because he wasn't able to leave the house that often." Rose lean down and poke her fingers into the water causing little ripples. "And can you guess what I did?" "You beat some men up like you did here?" She laughs. "Close." Rose stand up. "I helped the boy gain some freedom." Rose rubbed her injured arm. "It was then I really started to get attached to the small family I wanted them to be happy. So for the same as that family I want you to be happy master." Atem stared at her for a moment, but then smiled. "Rose." "HN?" Atem placed his hands on her shoulder and gently kissed her forehead. Rose's eyes widen and her face turns bright red. "Thank you." He pulls her into a hug. "Y-your w-w-welcome."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mana, Isis, Mahad, and Seth watched from a distance at what is happening. Mana muffled he squeal as Atem kissed her forehead. Isis and Mahad smiled and Seth just scowled. "Oh this is so cute. We finally see the prince kiss his first girl. "Oh tell me Isis I must know if they're in love with each other." "Tch. The Prince would never fall for a servant." Mana glared at Seth. "Seth such a downer." "Well there is one thing that we can all agree on. Those things are going to get very interesting with Rose here." Everyone looked back at the two of them as her pull herself out of the hug.

* * *

Meanwhile, "By the way, if I didn't gets your father to agree what were you going to have me doing?" Atem smirked. He lifted her chin. "Oh that?" He leans in and whispers into her ear. "That's a secret." He kisses her cheek and looks at her face. Her face was as red as a tomato. "S-Stop trying to embarrass me, besides you has to now by me lunch." Atem smiled at her and she smiled back.

* * *

**Reviews this story or add to Follow or Favorite**


	5. Chapter 4

******Chapter 4**

* * *

_Opening her eyes and see that she was sitting under a shady tree, looking around she relived that she was in a park. "Where am I?" "Come on Luke." She turn her head to the direction of the voice and her eyes widen. Because there was she when she were 11 dragging her older brother when he was 16. "Oh I remember this." She leaned back on the tree and smiled at the happy scene. "Okay. Okay Rosie what is it?" She turned around and glared at him. "Did you really forget?" "Forget what?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "You Promised 3 days ago that you would come and play duel monsters with me and my friend." Luke sweats drops. "Right, right I'm sorry." Your glare faded and turned into a soft smile. He kneels down so he was the same level as you. "Do you forgive me?" Rose soft smile then turns into a cheesy one. "Of course I forgive you, and how could I stay mad at you your my older brother." Rose at the touching scene. She had pulled her brother into a hug. It stayed like that for a few seconds but something surprised she Luke looked at she with sad eyes. "I miss you Rosie."_

* * *

Rose shot up from her bed covered in a light coat of cold sweat. Huffing and puffing she look around her surroundings to see she were still in her room. Looking towards the balcony she sees that the sun is starting to rise. Getting out of bed Rose walk over to the balcony and placed her hands on the railing, looking over the valley. "Big Brother." Rose mumbled with tears in her eyes. "I have missed you so much." Her tears fell on the railing and cry, she miss her brother.

* * *

The next morning in Atem's room he woke up and turns to see Rose in his room. Atem glanced over at Rose as she were once again dazed, looking out the window. It has now been close to 3 weeks sense she became his servant. "Rose?" Rose was pulled out her daze and turned her head to look at Atem. "Yes master? What is it?" "Are you alright you seem to have been in a daze ever sense this morning." Rose's eyes widen but then quickly closed, and a smiled. "Thank you for your concern Master but I am fine." Atem's eyes narrowed ever so slightly for some reason he feels like she lying to him.

* * *

Rose was in the Library looking for a curtain book that her master has asked her to find. "Alright he said that it was a brown book and that it's near the back, oh there it is. But wait." The book was on the 10th shelf. "Great how in the name of Ra am I supposed to reach that without a ladder or something?" "Hey Rose." She glanced over her shoulder and smiled seeing Mana. "Hi Mana." "So what are you doing here?" "Oh my master wanted to get him that book. But…" She pointed to the brown book. "It's too high for me to reach." Mana's eye's brighten up. "Oh I can get that for you." She then takes out a wand and pointed it at the book. Rose's eyes widen when she saw the book move from its spot and lower itself down just a few inches above her head. When it starts to fall she quickly grab the book not wanting it to fall to the ground. Rose look from Mana to the book and back. "W-what? H-how? How did you do that?" She asked in amazement. Her smile grew wider as she twirled the wand in her hand. "Shadow Magic." She said plainly. "Shadow Magic?" The two of them head out of the Library and went towards the garden. "Yeah it's fun to use but can be very dangerous to use, it depends on the person that uses it." "Why's that Mana?" "You see there are not that many people that can use shadow magic because the people that do use it have a connection to the Gods. It's a great power and is very powerful. Like me I use it to help protect the Pharaoh, but curtain people use it for their own greed." She looked over at Rose and sees that she were in a daze once again. "I once knew people like that. Who like to use power to make other people's lives miserable?" She mumbled "What did you say Rose?" Rose forced herself to make a fake smile. "Oh nothing." Rose rub the back of her neck. "Just talking to myself. So Mana anything happening with you?" Trying to change the subject. "Oh me? I was thinking about getting everyone together and head down to the Nile River. "You mean like a picnic?" "Yeah. Plus it will just be me, Atem, Mahad, Isis, Seth, and you can come too." She smiled at her. "That sounds like a great idea. Plus I think it would be great for master, you can notice he's wanting to get out of the Palace again." She giggled. "Hey Rose, why do you always call Atem master and not by his real name? I mean you call me, Isis, Mahad by our names, but why not Atem?" Rose looked up at the ceiling at an angle. "Well you three gave me permeation to call you by your first names. If he would say that I can then I would say his name." She glanced over at Mana. She had a cat like smile. "Maanaa? What with the cat like smile?" "Oh nothing." "Ok I know that there is something going on in that head of yours so what are you planning, huh?" "Nothing. I promise. Hey do you think you can make food for the picnic?" She let out a dramatic sigh. "I suppose so." Mana wrapped her arms around her neck. "You're the best Rose." "Yeah, Yeah, I know but you have to give him this book for me." Rose made her way to the kitchen. Mana smiled as she watched her walk away. She then made her way to deliver the book.

* * *

In the Kitchen of the Palace and Rose was busy make Lunch for picnic today by the Nile River. "Alright almost done, just have to make a dessert." Rose looked at all the food that she made. "But what is it that I should make?" Rose tapped her figure to her chin note noticing that someone entering the kitchen. Rose snapped her fingers. "I know I'll make a Blackberry Brown Sugar Meringue." "A What?" "MEEP!" Is all she says before falling on the ground and she pushing her face off the ground and rubbing her cheek she look up to see that it was only Atem. Letting out a small chuckle as he helped her up. "A Blackberry Brown Sugar Meringue. It's a type of dessert." It's something that could be made once in a while, because it can be addicting. She then moves around the kitchen getting out ingredients. "Hey that's odd." "What is?" "Well just the other day I had stopped by the market and bought a whole basket of blackberries. The basket is still here but all the berries are gone." Atem let out a chuckle. Rose takes the basket out and glared at him over her shoulder. "Let me guess Mana and you got to them didn't you?" "I'm afraid we did." She rolled her eyes. "Well now thanks to you two I have to go and buy some more." Rose head out of the kitchen to her room to change, with Atem not so far behind her. "Why is it whenever we or just you go to the village you always dress as a boy?" A small blush crossed her cheeks and a small chuckle erupted from her mouth. "You're not the first person to ask me that question." Rose smirked at her answer. "Because some men can be too friendly." Atem chuckled at her answer and said. "Good Point." After she changed the both of them grabbed a cloak and head towards the market.

* * *

In the Market place and she was getting some food for the palace. "What another basket of berries? My, my, you must really love these berries," said an old lady in her late 60's. She hands Rose a full basket of berries. "Actually my friend here and his friend at them." Atem just smirked. "Well it just warms my heart that someone really enjoys the berries. Oh and thank you Rose for helping my husband the other day with those crates." "It was no problem at all." Rose hand her the money but shook her head. "Go ahead and keep those my dear, as a way of thank you." She gave her a heartwarming smile. Thanking her and the two of them made their way back to the palace. "So you even help outside the palace." Her takes one of the berries popped it into his mouth. Rose chuckled. "Well of course, why wouldn't I?" "Come on move it." Rose stop in her tracks and turned her head to see a man in trying to get a few cattle through the market. "Come on move it you stupid cows." He then pulls out a whip and whips the cows to get moving. Rose's eyes widen as she watched, she then went into a daze again and her body started to lightly shake. Atem noticed this and placed his hand on her shoulder bringing her out of her daze. "Rose?" Rose smiled at him and she just continued back to the palace. Atem is very worry about her and turn to the man who is whipping the cows and run after her.

* * *

"This looks like a good place for a picnic," said Mana. Everyone got off their horses and wait for she to lay out the blanket. Rose then walked back over to her horse getting the baskets with the food, then walking back and setting out all of the food. "This all looks delicious Rose," said Mahad as he looked at food that she made. "Thank you Mahad." Rose gave him a happy smile and then everyone dug in. "Mmmm," said Mana as she taking a bit of ham sandwich. Atem was drinking a juice that Rose made. Isis takes a drink of grape juice and the something with Mahad. Seth takes a bite of a sandwich. Now they move to dessert and them like it. "Rose this dessert is good," said Isis as she looked at Rose. "Why thank you," said Rose. "This dessert is great and what you teach me how make this?" asked Mana. Rose nodded. Everyone is done eating and now Mana was playing in the River and Rose sat near the edge watching her, smiling and giggling when she splashed her. Atem, Seth, Isis, and Mahad stayed on the blanket chatting way, except for Atem who kept his eye on her. "I there something wrong my lord?" asked Isis. "No, but I think there is something wrong with Rose." Everyone turned their attention to Rose and Mana. "Ever sense yesterday Rose has been acting odd. She had been dazing off and today when we went to the market she froze up when she saw a man with a whip." "I noticed too. The other day I spotted her asleep in the garden," said Isis. "Heh, that just shows that she is getting lazy," said Seth. Atem glared at him. "No I think it just means that she hasn't been getting enough sleep," said Mahad. "But why? I'm worried for her," said Atem as he watched Mana used her wand to make her fly in the air and then released the magic to have her come splashing into the water. "I then suggest that at night one of us check on her." Atem nodded his head. "Yes." Atem let out a sigh feeling slightly relieved. But then a giant glob of water came pouring onto his head. Everyone turned their attention to Mana and Rose. Rose had her hand over her mouth trying to muffle a laugh. "Mana did it." She pointed an accusing finger at her. Her eyes grew wide as her smile grew wider. "Yeah, but it was her idea." Mana then copied her action. Atem only let out a chuckle while removing his cape, crown and sandals and headed towards the water. Rose tried running but he grabbed Rose from around her waist, making she squirm in his grasp, and then causing the two of them to fall backwards. Rose both burst out laughing. "Such childish behavior." "You know it's alright to be childish every once and a while Seth," chuckled Isis.

* * *

The sun was now setting and she lied on the bank on the river fast asleep. Atem smiled as sat next to you threading his fingers through her damp hair. "I think it's time to head back to the palace," said Mahad. Atem let out a sigh. "Alright." He then picked her up bridal style and carried Rose over to his horse. When the two of them were mounted onto the animal she snuggled closed to his chest causing him to blush. Isis and Mana giggled at Atem's reaction. "Let's get moving shall we?" asked Mahad. "Yes." They rode back to the city of Egypt and villagers are going home to get some sleep.

* * *

**Reviews this story or add to Follow or Favorite**


	6. Chapter 5

******Chapter 5**

* * *

That late night in the Palace with everyone is sleeping all experts for the clown prince of Egypt who can't to sleep. In his room, Atem lied in his bed trying to fall asleep. But he couldn't for he was still really worried about Rose. He rolled onto his back looking at the ceiling. "Rose what wrong with you?" he asked to himself. "I wish you can tell me what wrong with you."

* * *

Mahad walked down the hall headed to check on her. When he reached her room he lightly knocked, loud enough for her to hear but quiet enough to not wake she up if her were asleep. When he didn't hear anything he opened the door and approached her bed. For a second he just stood there and watched as she turned on her side towards him. He smiled and brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face. He turned around to leave but stopped when he heard a whimper. When he turned around she was squirming in the sheets. Mahad narrowed his eyes and walked back over to her bed. "N-no, p-please stop. S-stop hurting Iah." Tears start to leek through her closed eyes. "N-NOO." Rose jolt up but were pushed back down on the bed. Her eyes shot open releasing a stream of tears. "NOO. Himu o kizutsukeru STOP! IAH o kizutsuke STOP. (STOP HURTING HIM! STOP HURTING IAH!)

* * *

Meanwhile in his room, Atem's eyes begin to close go to sleep but then burst open. "NOO Himu o kizutsukeru STOP! IAH o kizutsuke STOP." (STOP HURTING HIM! STOP HURTING IAH!) Atem sat up in his bed. "Rose!" He quickly got out of his bed and ran to her room to find what wrong.

* * *

When he arrived he sees Mahad holding her to the ground lying on her stomach. "Rose, please wake up." "Mahad!" Mahad looked up to see Atem run towards the two of them. "Mahad what in the name of Ra is going on?" "She's having a bad dream." Rose suddenly starts struggling even more. "No please stop." Rose then let out a painful screech. "Ra wa no na no ā watashi wa anata ga sutoppu o yorokoba seru tame ni tanomu."(Ahhh! In the name of Ra I beg you to please stop.) Rose opens her eyes as fresh tears came from her eyes. A wave of pain came over Atem. "Mahad give me Rose." "But my lord." "I said give her to me now!" Mahad's eyes widen. But then soften, he nodded his head, and let her go. When he did she curled up into a ball and starts to shake. Atem took her into his arms and stood and headed back to his rooms. He sat down on his bed and cradled Rose rocking back and forth trying to calm her. But she only just kept shaking. "Rose please stop shaking it is okay I am here," He murmured. He then kissed her forehead. Ever so slightly Rose started to stop shaking. Rose's right hand reached up, Atem takes it in his, hoping that it will comfort Rose in some way. "M-my back." Atem's eyes widen. "What about your back, Rose? Please tell me." "It hurts. It hurts like hell." "Your back?" He gently lies Rose down on the bed and turned Rose on her side, and starts to pull on the hem of night gown. "My lord my I ask what it is that you are doing?" Atem looked to the door to now see both Mana and Mahad standing there with questionable looks. Atem looked to Rose then back to them. "I-It's not what you think." He stammered as a light blush came to his cheeks and waving his hands. Mana let out a giggle, as Mahad shook his head. "She was talking in her sleep and said that her back hurts. I want to check it." Mana let out a sigh and walked over to the bed. "Well if you want to do that you might want to put some covers over her so she will stay warm." "Also I don't think you want her to wake up and think you were going to take advantage of her while she was sleeping." Atem's entire face turned red. Mana just smiled and she then rolled Rose over so that she was lying on her stomach; Mahad then took a nearby blanket and placed it over Rose. Mana then reached under the blanket and removed the nightgown. She then slowly pulled back the blanket revealing her back. Mana's face was filled with terror for Rose's back was covered with scars. "Oh Ra." Mana covered her mouth with her hands. Atem's eyes narrowed, he placed his hand on her back traced a burn. The burn reached from her right shoulder to her left hip. The burn was at least 2 inches wide. Thousands of questions were going through Atem's head at this moment. Like how did this happen, when did it happen and why did he not know about this earlier? "Mahad do you have anything that can get rid of this wounds?" Mahad's eyes soften. "I may have a potion that could get rid of the scars but nothing for the burn." "That will have to do. Just please go get it." Mahad nodded and left the room. Atem sat back on the bed and rapped the blanket around her bare body and once again cradled Rose in his arms again. "You idiot why didn't you tell me about this?" "Atem." "It Mana why do you think that she didn't tell me?" Tears weld on the edge of his eyes. A tear slid down his cheek and dripped onto her cheek. Rose's eyes squeezed tighter, but then opened a crack. _'A tear?'_ Her half opened eyes traveled up to see Atem crying. Rose's heart suddenly felt heavy. Raising her right hand she cupped his cheek. Atem's eyes flew open meeting with her blue eyes. "Master, why are you crying?" "Rose!" Rose looked around her surroundings. "Master, why am I in your room?" Rose tried to move around, but she then noticed that she was just wrapped in a blanket. Rose's face became as red as a tomato, she clung the blanket closer to her body. "And where are my clothes?" Mana explained everything to Rose and now she was keeping her distance. "Is it going to hurt?" "Well it might hurt a little, but it shouldn't hurt for long." The room went silent. "Um I think I'll go help Master Mahad fine that potion." She then quickly scampered out of the room. Now it was just Rose and Atem. "Tell me." "What?" "Tell me know how you got those scars." Rose's eyes widen but then closed; there really is no reason to hide it anymore. "I got them for trying to escape….. From the …. Slave collectors." "Why did you try to escape?" He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't you think it would be obvious?" Rose tightens her grip on the blanket. "Would you want to be sold having to do someone else's work? Having to serve a person that could beat you for just making one small mistake?" She felt tears start to gather in her eyes. "If you were taken away from people who you deeply cared about wouldn't you do anything to get back to them, or to at least see then to make sure they were safe?" Rose stood up from the bed and started to randomly paste around the room. "Throughout my whole life I have had people taken away from me or I've been taken away from someone who I care about." Rose stop by the window looking out over the land. "Even my older brother." Tears freely slid down her face. Atem stood up and walked toward Rose. "Even somehow we got separated from each other." Her eyes widen when she were pulled back against a tone chest. "I'm so sorry." "Master, why are you apologizing?" "That you had to go through all of that pain in your life. I just wish I could relieve your pain like you did to me." Rose's eyes soften while a smile spread across her lips. Rose turns around and hugged him, resting her head on his chest. "But you have." Atem was surprised by this. "You have taken me away from those horrible men. Plus you have given me a new home and friends. Also you have treated me like a person and not a slave." More tears released from her eyes, and looked him in the eyes. "In fact you show that you care for me, and that's all I need to be happy." Atem's eyes soften; he cups both sides of her face with his hands, and rested his forehead against hers, Atem smiled. "You really are an amazing girl, Rose." And without another word he pressed his lips to hers. Rose's eyes widen but she didn't move from where she stood. When he pulled away she just stared just at him in shock. He just smirked and leaned down and licked up the stray tears. "You make me so happy, Rose." He then kisses her nose. "M-Master." "Please Rose call me by my name." Rose looked down at her feet. "Y-yes A-A-Atem." Atem's smile grew wider. He kissed her forehead and then rested his forehead against hers. "Thank you." She looked back up at his face and she couldn't help but smile back. Not so long after Mahad and Mana returned with the potion. It was in a glass bottle as a purplish liquid. Rose was instructed to lie back down on the bed. Mahad poured the purple liquid on a rag and the applied it to her skin. Rose shut her eyes trying to not scream out in pain, for it felt like acid eating away at her skin. Atem took her hand in his giving it a squeeze. She smiled up at him as thanks. When it was all over Mana helped you back into your nightgown, and Mana and Mahad head back to their rooms.

* * *

Meanwhile Atem once again cradled Rose in his arms rocking her back and forth. It didn't take long till she fell asleep in his arms. Once he was sure she were a sleep he lied her down on the bed, him doing the same and brought her close to him. "Goodnight my little one."

* * *

The Next Day in Atem's room and Rose are with him and he let her stay in his room last night, Rose and Atem became friends and he reading a book called 'Beauty and the Beast' from her and he heard her sing to herself. "Rose," said Atem as she stop sing and turn to him. Atem hand her a beautiful harp and she take it and look at him. "And you what me to do?" she asked. "Play me that song that you was sing," said Atem. "Okay," said Rose nodded as she put the harp on her chest and Atem put the book down and went to his bed and sit down on it. Atem sat on his bed while listening to her play the harp and sing of her song from her time to him and he smiled at her as she sings the song.

* * *

Piece of Love

(Mermaid Melody)

* * *

Did I predict one day that this day would come...?  
My heart that's bewildered by love shakes and shakes, so much that it hurts...

Even my deep sadness that no one else realized  
was somehow conveyed to him.  
It's as if he was my true beloved.

A small star in a galaxy, that I call myself  
Has sprouten up with a single droplet of love.  
If you fear of losing things, then you can't fight.  
So make a prayer to the moon, and a prayer to the stars  
and engrave the path you should be travelling down in your heart.  
The reason for my tear's heating up  
is a piece of love from fate.  
Touching upon, and meeting with a piece of my heart.

If I showed you everything, would you steal my heart away...?  
But, I can"t just let it be flung away like that.  
Because this is something to share with my true beloved.

My dream too large is far away, and I can't just stand still now.  
Is there enough love to fill only my heart alone...?  
Sending a prayer to the wind, and rain  
Even if I predict that a storm would come now,  
in the end, to become one...  
is a true piece of love.  
It's the pain of love that comes with meeting anyone.

A small star in a galaxy, that I call myself  
Has sprouten up with a single droplet of love.  
If you fear of losing things, then you cannot fight.  
So make a prayer to the moon, and a prayer to the stars  
and engrave the path you should be travelling down in your heart.  
The reason for my tear's heating up  
is a piece of love from fate.  
Touching upon, and meeting with a piece of my heart.

* * *

Rose just finishes the song and sings it from her world. "W-well what did you think?" Atem smiled and walked over to Rose and kissed her forehead. "It was beautiful my little one." She did a goofy smile. "I'm glad that you like it."

* * *

**Reviews this story or add to Follow or Favorite**


	7. Chapter 6

******Chapter 6**

* * *

Four Days later Rose lives the palace of the Egypt, she and Atem the crown are became great friends. Rose stood on her balcony watching as the boring day went by. "Sigh. Why did Atem have to leave for?" Rose lean against the rail of the balcony. "Why did he even leave anyway? It was so sudden too."

* * *

_She was walking down the hall heading to the library to return some scrolls for Atem. Rose was in a really good mood as she hummed a little melody from her childhood. "When did you want to set out on the voyage my lord?" Stopping she realized that the voice was Mahad. "Tomorrow. I want to find them as soon as possible." said Atem. "Find who as soon as possible?" Mahad and Atem stiffen and turned to face her. Atem did a nervous smile. "O-oh just an o-old friend of mine." Her eyes raising an eyebrow. "Atem." "Yes Rose?" "You're bad at lying you know." Her eyes soften. "Atem what's really going on?" Atem placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nothing my little one I'm just going to see someone. I should only be gone for a few days." He kissed her forehead, causing her to blush. "Come on you better get back to your duties." He lightly pushes Rose to get walking. "Alright, Alright, I'm going." She continued walking until she were about to go around a corner. "Atem." Atem looked back to Rose. A soft small smile came to her lips. "Please be careful." Atem's eyes widen but quickly soften. "I will."_

* * *

Letting out a sigh she went back into her room, and lied down on her bed. It has been three days sense then. "Oh, Atem I wonder how he's doing and I hope he is alright." She fell fest sleeps and with a smile on her lovely face as she looked at sunset.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Desert of Egypt to find the Village where family that Rose stays with before that she was taking away. "My Millennium Ring has led us to this small village." said Mahad while sitting on his horse. Atem pulled up next to him. "This is a waste of time. Why are we even trying to find this family?" Atem reached into the horse satchel and pulled out her sketch book. "We're doing this for Rose." "Why do you need her book?" Seth raised a brow. Atem flipped through the pages. "So then we have an idea of what they look like. You see in that book has very detail drawings of people who are important to Rose. Also it should be easy to find the children she drew a lot of them." Atem continued to flip through the pages. "Shall we be on our way my lord?" Atem nodded his head while closed the book and put it back in the satchel, and head to the village.

* * *

Meanwhile in the village in the house of the family. Abubakar walked through the house heading for the kitchen, but stopped by what used to be Rose's room. A tear weld in his eye. But wiped it away before it could fall. Entering the room he walks over to the padded bed where a man with short black hair, and dark green eyes. "How are you feeling today, Luke?" The boy turned his head to face the man. "Much better thank you." Luke removed the blanket showing all the bandages. Abubakar handed him a branch that looked kind of like a crutch. "Thanks." He placed it under his arm and used it to balance himself, and went into the kitchen. Abubakar gave him a bowl of some kind of stew, and then called for Ebe, and Khepri. They came running into the room and sat at either side of him. "Hey Luke do you think you can come down to the river with us today?" asked Ebe. Luke placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "Sorry Ebe I'm not quiet healed enough yet. I still need to get some rest. But tell you what tonight we all can go out and go start gazing." "YAH!" The kids say in unison. Abubakar laughed at his easily excited children. There was then a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Ebe got down from her seat and ran to the door. When she opened it see three mysterious men in cloaks staring down at her. "H-hello." She slightly hid behind the door. Atem kneeled down to her height. "Is your father home?" Ebe's eyes widen by the kind smile. "Y-yes. But w-who are you? A-ad why are you h-here?" Atem reached into the satchel and pulled out Rose's sketch book. "Tell me do you know the girl that this book belonged to?" Ebe's eyes widen and her small hands reached out and held the book. She looked to Atem back to the book, then back to him. She brought the book close to her and let out a squeal of joy. Tucking the book under her one of arm's she grabbed Atem's hand with her free hand and dragged him into the house, with Seth and Mahad in fallow. "DADDY, DADDY, DADDY." Abubakar turned to see three men come into his kitchen. "Ebe what is going on? And who are these men?" "They know about Rose is daddy!" Khepri shot up from his seat. "Really?! Where is she?" yelled Khepri. Atem let out a chuckle. "Before we tell you allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Priest Mahad, this is priest Seth, and this is Atem the Crown prince of Egypt," said Mahad. "Wow. Hey daddy should we wake up Luke? Because he might what to know about Rose." Atem raised a brow. "No Ebe, We should let him sleep." Abubakar petted his daughter's hair. "Please sit, sit, and make yourselves at home, your highness and my lords." "Thank you." Atem and Mahad sat down at the table while Seth just stood against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "Tell us how is Rose?" asked Abubakar. "Is she hurt?" asked Ebe. "Will we get to see her?" asked Khepri. Atem smile grew. He was so happy that you had caring families that were taking care of her. "Rose is fine. She was once hurt but is fully recovered now. And you all will get to see her soon for I invite you all to come back with us so you can be reunited with her." "Really?" Ebe and Khepri say in unison. They then sprung and him hugging him also causing for him to fall backwards. Mahad smiled at the scene. "You can take us to her?" The room went silent and looked to see Luke with wide eyes and his body shaking. "You can take us to Rose?" Ebe and Khepri got off of Atem and he stood to his feet looking at the man in front of him. "Yes… but tell me what your relationship with Rose is?" Atem crossed his arms. Luke looked down at him, and narrowed his eyes, which kind of surprised Atem for there is rarely anyone who would give him that look. "Rose is my sister."

* * *

**Reviews this story or add to Follow or Favorite**


	8. Chapter 7

******Chapter 7**

* * *

Few Weeks later in the Palace in her bedroom, Rose was in the bed and she fell ill and her eyes slowly open to the sun shining in her face. Looking around you see that you were in her room and that she were in her bed. But she weren't able to move her right arm, when she looked she see a small boy at least the age of 6 cuddling to her arm. She smiled and softly petted his sandy blond hair. There was then a knock at her door. "Come in." she says ever so lightly, and entered Mana and Isis. Isis came over to her with a sad smile. "Good morning Rose, how are you feeling?" She gently brushed a few of Rose's long light brown hair out of your face. "Really week." She then glanced at Mana. "M-Mana what happen yesterday?" "You and I went to the market and we ran into so thieves, and it turns out that they have kidnapped the young prince Masud from our neighboring kingdoms." Rose looked down at the boy. "You see one of the thieves was carrying a basket that held a cobra. Apparently when you knocked out the last of the thieves the cobra was going to bite Masud but you took the bite instead." Rose smiled at the boy. "I'm just glad that he is alright." The boy stirs and she tried to pull the boys closer, but it kind of hurt. "We sent work to his home and is should arrive in a week. Also we received word that the prince and the others will be returning today." said Isis. "Well that's good news. Um could one of you hand me the satchel bag at the end of my bed?" Mana grabbed that bag as Isis helped her sit up which was quite painful. She thanked Mana as she handed her the bag, Rose thank them and then asked them to leave. But they didn't budge. Isis looked to the bag. "Rose what is in that bag?" "N-nothing." Isis frowned. "Rose!" You then let out a sigh, knowing that you can't hide anything from her, also that she wouldn't be able to hide the truth for much longer. Rose opened it and pulled out an all too familiar book wrapped in chains. Rose scrunched her nose at it, but gently set her hand on it. "This book… it is… the book of… realms."

* * *

Meanwhile in the desert of the Egypt, the group was riding on their horses along the long valley of sand. Atem was deep in thought about last night.

* * *

_"Rose's what?" Atem asked with wide eyes as he sat by the fire looking at Luke who just kept his gaze on the fire. "Rose is not of your time." "And Just what do you mean by that!?" asked Seth not believing anything that he is hearing. Luke then let out a sigh. "I think its best that I tell you everything from the very beginning." Luke ran his hand through his long brown hair. "It start's close to 5000 years from now Rose was born and at the same time our mother died. It was at that time we did not live in Egypt. Our father was a busy man having to travel a lot but always somehow found time to spend with his children." He laid his head in the palm of his hand. "But when Rose was 10 years old and I was 15 years old, we l-lost our father." Luke takes in a sharp breath, and slowly let it out. Looking up he stared at Atem with tears at the rim of his eyes. "Have you ever seen her cry prince Atem?" Atem's eyes widen and then quickly soften. "Yes… I have." "It felt awful didn't it?" Atem shook his head. "Well you wouldn't believe how painful it is to explain to a crying ten year old girl that her dear father is dead." He covers his eyes with his hand._

* * *

And then he told him about the book of realms. Of how it pulled Rose back in time and how the only way for guys to get back is if she do some a sort of contract. "Prince Atem." Atem looked up to see Luke was riding his horse right next to him. "Is everything alright?" "Oh y-yes. I-I was just thinking." Luke narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, and then let out a sigh. "Hm, Tell me Prince Atem what are your thoughts are for my sister?" Atem tensed up a little, as a small shade of pink came to his cheek. "W-well, I think of her as a really good friend." Atem looked up at the clouds. "She's strong, kind, caring, funny," Atem let out a small chuckle. "She always knew just what to do to make someone smile; she also could always tell when something was bothering someone." He smiled as he watched the clouds role by. "Whenever she had nothing to do in the palace she would either draw or go into town and help in the market." Luke smiled. "You know you remind me so much of Rose's best friend growing up?" Luke glanced over at Atem. "And you want to know something, he looked just like you. I think the boy is your reincarnation." Atem eyes widen. "The poor boy, he use to get picked on and Rose would always be there to get him out of trouble. It might explain why she chooses to protect you; she wants to protect the people she cares about." Atem was speechless. "Prince Atem tells me what do you think you would do if Rose said she chose to go back to her own time?" Suddenly Atem's heart sank. "Lord Atem." "Y-yes, Seth." "We have returned." Atem looked up to see before him the kingdom. "Prince Atem is Rose really in there?" Atem looked over his shoulder towards the small girl who was riding with her brother and father and gave her a sad smile. "Yes Ebe, we just go through the palace doors and then we will be able to see Rose." Ebe's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Um… Prince Atem can I ask you something?" "Sure. What is it?" "Can… Can I ride with you?" Atem's eyes widen but then soften when she looked at him with innocent nervous eyes. "Yes… Of course you can." Ebe's eyes once again filled with glee. Abubakar rode his hoarse up to the other side of Atem and handed her over to him. Ebe's looked over her shoulder at him with a goofy smile. Atem chuckled and then wrapped is arm around her. "Alright everyone let's get going." And with one whip of the rein the hoarse was racing towards the village.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Palace in her bedroom. "Alright Rose, we'll keep an eye on Prince Masud for you. You just get as much rest as possible." She lied panting as she nodded towards Isis and Mana who held each of Masud's hands. "Alright thank you Isis, Mana." Rose looked down at Masud who looked at Rose with worried Jade green eyes. "Don't worry Masud I'll be fine." He nodded his head and left the room with Mana, and Isis. Rose then turned her head to look out the balcony. Smiling her eyes slowly close. "Welcome Back…my prince."

* * *

**Reviews this story or add to Follow or Favorite**


	9. Chapter 8

******Chapter 8**

* * *

Atem and the group walked down the hall being greeted by many servants and they said. "Welcome home Highness." "Atem!" Mana and Isis came running towards the group. "Welcome backs my lord." greeted Isis. "A lot of things have happen while you were gone Atem." said Mana. Atem raised his hand to stop them. "I will listen later right now I need to see Rose." "But that's just the thing Atem, most of the stuff that happened while you were gone dealt with Rose. Remember when Prince Masud was kidnapped? Well Rose beat the crap out of the guys that kidnapped and in the process got bitten by a Cobra." "WHAT!? Where's Rose I must see her now." Luke placed his hand on Atem's shoulder. "Don't worry Prince Atem. Rose will be alright." "Alright? ALRIGHT? HOW CAN YOU THINK LIKE THAT? YOUR BABY SISTER HAS POISON FLOWING THROUGH HER BODY RIGHT NOW!" Luke narrowed his eyes. "I usher you that this is not the first time that she has been poisoned. Plus I have the cure with me." Luke reaches into his shoulder back and pulled out a bottle with some kind of yellow substance. "Just one swallow of this and she should be fine in no time."

* * *

In Rose's bedroom, Atem sat on her bed with her head lying in his lap. Using his teeth Atem pulled the plug off the bottle and slowly poured the substance into her mouth. Rose coughed a little as it slid down her throat. After a few minutes Rose's pale skin turned back to normal and her breathing slows down to normal breaths. Her lovely eyes flutter open slowly. "A-atem welcome back." She says with a tired smile. Atem pulls Rose into a hug. "I'm so glad you're alright." "And I'm glad that you made it back safe." She returned the hug. "So tell me how your trip was?" "It was fine. But right now there are some people here to see you." Rose stood up from her bed as Atem pushed open the door and in came running Ebe, and Khepri. Her eyes widen and she scooped them into her arms, and smothered them with kisses. "Oh my gosh! Ebe, Khepri what are you doing here, and where is your father?" "I'm right here." When she sees Abubakar walk towards her, she walked to him and the two of them shared a heartwarming hug. "I'm so glad you're alright Rose." "Same here." "Rose?" Rose pulled away from the hug and looked towards the door. Rose's eyes widen, and her body begins to shake. Luke took a few steps into her room. "L…Luke?" Luke smiled as tears started to form in his eyes. Luke shook his head. Tears then form in her eyes she close them and ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and causing him to fall backwards. "Ani. I - watashi wa anata o son'nani nogashita. Anata ni mōichido mite, watashi wa totemo ureshīdesu. Futatabi watashi o hanareru koto wanai. WHAAAAAAA. Ani." [Big brother. I-I missed you so much. I'm so glad to see you again. Never leave me again.] Luke just brought you closer into the hug. "Watashi wa amarini mo imōto o nogashita." [I missed you too little sister.] It made Atem so happy to see Rose reunite with her loved ones. But for some reason how she were crying on her brother made him a little jealous. Atem's smile turned a little sad as he exits her room. She wipes away her tears and let out a chuckle. "Now tell me how did you all get here?" "Prince Atem came to us." Rose's eyes widen at Ebe. "Yeah. He came to us and showed us your drawing book," said Khepri. "Oh he did, did he?"

* * *

Three days later in the Palace, Rose was feel batter and walked around and she very happy with her older brother with her, Atem watched from afar while leaning on a pillar as Rose were playing with Ebe, Khepri, Masud, and her big brother. "Is something wrong my son?" Atem looked over his shoulder to see his father. "Nothing's wrong Father." His father walked up and stood next to him. "Is this about Rose and her being from a different time?" Atem's eyes widen. "How did you know about it?" "She told us. For she now has the book of realms in her possession." "What?" Atem's father closed his eyes and turned around. "My son tells me how would you feel if Rose decided to leave?" Atem made his hands into fists. "I…I" He looked back at you to see you smiling like he never seen before. "I would feel empty. If Rose were to leave me…I don't know what I would do." His father's eyes soften and a heartwarming smile came to his lips. "I know exactly how it feels my son. I felt the same way when I asked that same question to myself with your mother." "Really, Father?" "Yes my son, her death took a toll on the whole kingdom. But even sense you brought Rose she has brought happiness not just to the kingdom but to the whole village too. But we should always be prepared for whatever reason even if it's losing the ones we care about. I guess what I'm trying to tell you my son." He placed his hand on Atem's shoulder. "Is that enjoying whatever time you have left with her. Tell her how you would feel if she were to leave." Atem looked up at his father with amazement. For the first time in so long they had a conversation with out fighting. "Thank you… father." Rose watched as Atem seemed to be having a conversation with his father and she wave at him and he wave back.

* * *

Late that noon with everyone was work and playing. Atem walked into his room to take a nap and noticed a note on his bed.

* * *

Dear Atem

Atem meet me in the garden tonight. For I have something I would like to speak to you about.  
Rose

* * *

Later that night, Atem walked into the garden and spotted her sitting by the pond. Atem let out a sigh. Rose turned around and looked when she heard footsteps; she smiled as he sat down next to her. "I thank you for meeting me here Atem." Atem looked at your lap where you were holding a book. "Alright before I say anything." She takes in a deep breath. "Where's my sketch? And give it back." Atem let out a chuckle. "It's in my room and I'll give it back to you in the morning." He then takes your hand into his. "And Rose I also want to tell you something." Rose tilt her head to the side. "Well what is it?" "I-I know about the book of realms, and how it is what you need to get back home." "How did you figure it out?" "Your brother told me." Atem looked down at the pond. "Is that why you were acting so odd? You're afraid that I'm going to leave?" Rose lean forward to see his face and said. "Yeah I guess." Rose let out a sigh and lied down on the ground. "Well Atem I do miss my own time. I miss my home, my old land going to school like a normal girl of my time." Atem's body starts to shake as he dug his fingers into the ground. "I even miss visiting my parent graves." She turned her head to the side. "But I'm not going anywhere." Atem swiftly turned towards her with wide eyes. "What!?" Rose then raise her right arm and after a few seconds a mark came around the arm from her wrist to right above her elbow. It kind of looked like vines the came to circle around the eye of Anubis. "This is the contract that allows me to be in contact with all different kinds of realms, but most of the entire shadow realm." "What the shadow realm?" "Yeah I summon things like monsters. Here watch." She places her right hand on the book and the chains broke off and a small bright light came from the book. When the light came down there stood a little brown puff ball. The little puff ball jumped at her, and she wrapped her arms around it hugging it. But with a clap her hands the fur ball was gone. "You already have the contract sign, how long have you had it?" Rose stared at the marking on her arm and her eyes seemed to sadden. "To tell you the truth I think I was born with it. Because as I was asleep when I was still poisoned I had a dream from my past." "What was it about?" "W-well I would tell you." Rose turned to him and placed her right hand to his forehead. "B-but I think I would rather show you." Atem's eyes widen when he felt a sudden pain and his vision became blurred.

* * *

**Reviews this story or add to Follow or Favorite**


	10. Chapter 9

******Chapter 9**

* * *

Atem slowly opened his eyes to just see nothing but darkness. "Where the heck am I?" Atem grunted. "You are in the book of realms silly." Atem looked behind him to see her except she looked like she were 10 years old little girl. Rose wore a little light pink dress, and her short light brown hair was an inch above her shoulder. "Well get up, get up before you get all dirty." Atem did what he was told but kept his eyes on her. "So mister what's your name?" "I am Atem." "Roselyn." "Yaw it's Tommy." Roselyn then ran and hid behind Atem. Then a girl that looked like she was thirteen walked into view. But she also looked like her. Rose had long light brown hair and it was draped over your left blue eye. Leaning on one leg she placed her hands in her pockets. "So you must be the guy." "The guy?" "And Roselyn stops hiding behind him and get your little butt over here." "Okay." She slowly walked over and stood next to Tommy. "Just who are you two and why do you look so much like Rose?" Out of nowhere Tommy pulls out a Katana and have it rest on her shoulder. "The names Tommy and this is Roselyn. We are the guardians inside the book of realms. And the other question we will answer later." Tommy then turns on her heals and starts walking in the direction she just came from. "Now come we need to stop somewhere before we show you Rose's memories." Atem just stood there in question. He then feels small hands grab onto his. When he looked down to see Roselyn trying to get him to move. "Come on if we doesn't hurry Tommy will get angry?" With one more tug on Atem's arm they finally get moving and caught up with Tommy.

* * *

After a while of walking they came to a stop. "Why did we stop?" Atem's eyes widen with surprise and fear at what was in front of him. "Th-this is." "You are correct this is the main gate to the shadow realm." A large black gate was in front of them releasing a dark aura, and moans, and screams of monsters. Tommy starts to walk up to the gate. "Just why are we here?" "You see as guardians of realms we make sure that things don't get out of control." Explained Roselyn. Tommy stands in front of the gate and tugged on a giant lock bigger than her hand that connected to a bunch of chains to keep the two doors from opening. "By that we make sure that the door of each realm is safely guarded, that no intruder's ever enter and mess with the realms. Mostly the spirit realm, and the shadow realm." "What would happen if someone was to interfere with the shadow realm or spirit realm?" "If someone is to mess with the spirit realm the souls of the dead would never leave the world of the living, and move on to the next world." Everyone turned their attention to Roselyn. "But if someone were to even brake open the main gate of the shadow realm," There was a brief silence. "All the monsters would be realest and bring havoc destruction to the whole world. But not only that, but it would destroy Rose." "WHAT?" "Hey Rose didn't have much of a choice. She was destined to do this. Also she already knows the consequences, for she already experienced them." "Wh-what do you mean?" Tommy lets out a sigh. "Fallow me and you will see."

* * *

"Where are we?" The three of them walked down what seemed to me a hallway with a bunch of doors. "This is where we are able to see Rose's memories. And this is the dream that Rose wants you to see. I will accompany you into this dream, but when you see Rose you won't be able to talk to her or touch any humans. Oh and also…. This is the future so don't ask to many questions, or else." Tommy pointed her katana at Atem's throat. "G-got it." Tommy smirked at the boy. "Good you may enter when you feel you're ready." "Alright." Atem stared at the door. He is about to see another part of her. But was he ready to do this, what would he think of her when he sees her past? "Only one way to find out." With that Atem opened the door being greeted by a bright light.

* * *

**Reviews this story or add to Follow or Favorite**


	11. Chapter 10

******Chapter 10**

* * *

Atem shield his eyes until the light finally went away. When he opened his eyes he was standing in front of what was her old elementary school. "When am I? What is this place?" "What you see is where Rose went to elementary school, about close to 5000 years from the time you currently live in, and the kids are about to get out." The bell ring indicating that school was over, and kids from the ages 5 to 12 came running out. Atem's eyes widen at a familiar tri-colored haired boy came walking out. "I-is that?" "Yep that boy right there is Rose's best friend, Yugi Muto." "Yugi wait for me." Yugi looked over his shoulder to see her. "Hi Rose." When she got up to him she looked around. "Luke isn't here yet?" "Nope. Do you think that he got into trouble again?" "I hope not. But do you think that we should head on without him?" "Maybe. Grandpa wanted us to be home as soon as possible. He said he had a surprise for us." "Oh yeah." They both then quickly dashed to the game shop. When they arrived they see Luke waiting for them. "Big brother." Rose and Yugi ran to him and she puffed out her cheeks at him, and narrowed her eyes. "Why didn't you wait for us?! You're supposed to wait for us to get out so we can all walk home together." "That's daddies rule." Luke only smirked and ruffled her hair. "Hey you got here fine by yourself." Rose pushed his hand away and tried to straighten your hair. Atem smiled at how childish she was. But was really surprised of Luke. Atem closed his eyes remembering how she still acts like that. "DADDY!" Atem's eyes shot open to see her being lifted into the air and twirled around in circles. He wore a white button up shirt, tucked into black work pants, and black shoes. He had long black hair that came down to his hips, lightly tanned skin, and he had your eyes. "Hello sweet heart." "Daddy I missed you so much." She dad kissed her on the forehead. "I missed you too kiddo." "So that her father?" asked Atem as he look at man. "Yes that is her father," said Roselyn and Tommy nodded. A short old man with a hair style similar to Yugi's except grey stood at the door way. "Well are you all going to come in, or are you staying outside?" They all then head inside closing the door behind them. Tommy glanced at Atem, and smirked. "Rose was only 8 at this point." Atem didn't respond. "Hey are you just going to stand there and stare at the door or do you want to see what they're doing?" Atem blinked and made his way after her. "So wait back in Egypt brothers and sisters were able to marry each other?" She asked with wide eyes and scared and grossed out face. Her dad smiled and shook his head. She looked over her shoulder at Luke and he mostly had the some face. Then both she and Luke rapped her hands around her neck and made a gagging noise. The room irrupted into laughter. Atem let out a small chuckle. "Tell me Atem did you ever think that Rose and Luke might have married each other?" Atem looked at Tommy who was standing against the wall. Atem's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Well this just shows that they wouldn't. If you don't believe me ask Rose then next chance you have." Atem smiled. Roselyn gigged at Atem. "So grandpa other than Rose's dad what was the surprise that you had for us?" asked Yugi, his eyes filled with excitement. Yugi's grandpa just laughed. "Alright, alright just let me go get it." He then leaves and then came back a few minutes later with gold box with Egyptian inscription. In this box is a puzzle that is 5000 years ago." She sat next to Yugi and Rose raised her hands. "Is it really possible for a puzzle to last that long? Wouldn't it have turned to dust?" "Oh but this is no ordinary puzzle." Yugi's grandpa said while shaking his pointer finger back and forth. "This is the Millennium Puzzle." Atem's eyes widen and he placed a shaking hand on the puzzle that hung around his neck. "The Millennium Puzzle? Daddy didn't you once tell us about that?" He shook his head. So for the next few hours she and Yugi tried to put the puzzled together but it was really confessing. But it came to and end when Rose, Luke, and her dad head home.

* * *

She is in her bed and her dad was tucking her into bed. "Daddy what is it like in Egypt?" "Really, really very hot. Now that is enough questions. There is something I want to give you." He reaches into his back pocket and pulled out a small box. "I wasn't able to give you your birthday present this year." She takes the small box excitedly and opened it. Her eyes widen with glee for in it was a gold locket. "I love it daddy." Rose then took the locket out of the box and opened it. On one side held a picture of Rose and Luke on the other side her eyes soften for the other side held a picture of her father and her mother. "Daddy did mommy love me?" Her dad let out a sigh and pulled Rose into his lap resting her head against his chest. "Of course mommy loved you." "Then why did she leave us? Why did she have to die?" Atem stood at the side of her bed looking at her. "Rose, she gave her life so you could be born. In fact your mother knew she was going to die, but she had a wish that she wanted before she died." "What was her wish daddy?" He softly smiled down at you. "To hold you in her arms." Her eyes widen and she looked back at the image of her and her mother. "If only you have seen her face, she was so happy. But when her mothers eyes closed, and she died your eyes opened and you let out small giggles." Rose rubbed her thumb over the locket. "Mommy." Her dad the lied you back down in bed, placed her locket on the night stand, and turned out her lights. Atem's hands were in fists. Roselyn placed her hand on his shoulder. "Come on there's more for you to see." "Alright." With one last glance at her sleeping form, Atem and Roselyn, Tommy continued on.

* * *

Everything went black but then appeared by the game shop again, except it was raining Roselyn held an umbrella above the both of them. "This is two years later. This is where everything changes for Rose." Rose stood at the front of the game shop with Yugi. "Are you sure you don't want to wait hear for your brother, Rose?" "Yeah. My house isn't that far away plus I have the key." "Alright I guess I will see you tomorrow then." "Yeah and we will continue on trying to solve that puzzle." Rose then ran off into the rain with Atem and Tommy, Roselyn if follow. Rose were soaking wet when she see her house come into view, but she suddenly stop when she see a black sports car in the driveway. Her eye shined with glee as she hurried to the door. Placing the key in the lock you swung the door open. "Daddy! I AM HOME!"

* * *

**BANG**

* * *

Everything seemed to have gone in slow motion as her smile faded when she see her father falling backwards, and landing on the floor with a loud thud. Rose stare in terror as she see a red liquid flood from his chest. "DADDY!" Atem stood at the door way with wide eye filled with horror. Rose ran to her father and shook his shoulder. "DADDY! DAAADDDDY! HANG ON!" Her dad opened his eyes at her. Tears flooded down her face. "R-Rose… Run." There was then a dark chuckle coming from the other side of the room. When she looked and she see a dark figure walking towards her. "ROSE! RUN!" She did what her father had told her but she slipped in his blood. When she tried to get back up she was grabbed by the back of her shirt. She tried to scream but she were gagged, and then tied up. Once finish he tossed her onto his shoulder and started to head out of the house until her father grabbed his leg. But the guy kicked him causing him to spit up blood and to let go. Running out of the guy made his way towards her dad's car opening the trunk and tossing her in it. Rage started to fill through Atem's veins, as he chased after her captor. "ROSE!" "Atem what are you doing you? It won't work." The car sped off. Atem watched as the car drove off. "Where are they going? TELL ME WHERE THEY'RE GOING NOW!" There was then a stinging sensation on his cheek. Indicating that Roselyn had slapped him. "Atem calm down. There is nothing that you can do it already happened. Also Rose's not going to die." Atem looked down at the ground and dug his nailed into the palms of his hand. "Listen you don't need to keep watching this Rose has told me that you can leave when ever you want, or to just tell you what happens. Atem's nails broke through the skin and blood drip from his hands. Tommy saw this and let out a sigh. Roselyn saw his hand and reaching into her pocket she pulls out a hanky, ripping it into two she takes Atem's hands and wrapped is now bleeding wounds. "Listen I don't think you can handle seeing any more torcher of Rose. So I'm at least doing you the favor skipping past all that and just show you of what becomes of her." And with a snap of her fingers they appeared before a storage warehouse the next day and it stopped raining. "Where are we now?" "This is where they took Rose and the police should be here any minute." Suddenly police cars pulled up. Luke jumps out of the police car in panic. "Rose!" Luke ran towards the ware house being stopped by the police men. "Let me go my baby sister is in there!" "Sir if you just run in there you and your sister will be killed." Everyone went silent to the sound of a little girls scream. "Rose!" Luke pulls out of the grip of the police officers and ran towards to the ware house and slammed the door open. "ROSE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Luke's eyes widen at the sight. "B-big brother." Rose sat in the middle of the ware house holding her legs close to her. Looking scared as she were covered in blood and surrounded by dead bodies. Atem walked in with wide eyes. "What the hell happened?" "Well you might not believe me but it was Rose." "What? But how?" "Look closely at her right wrist." Atem did what he was told and saw the light glow of the same mark that she have now. "You see what happened was that Rose unconsciously summoned the power of the shadow realm releasing the monsters of the shadow realm killing them all. But in my opinion they deserved to die."

* * *

They left the memory, Atem sat on the ground with his face buried in his hands. "I can't believe Rose had to go through that. I… I wish that I could have been there." "Dude really just let it go." Atem's head shot up with rage filled eyes. "Oh stop it with that face. Listen Rose isn't happy about this memory either. But you know what she accepted it." "B-but how?" Tommy kneeled down before him with a smile and tucked the hair that covered her left eye behind her ear. "It was because of you. Because of all the things that you have done for her she is now able to stop worrying about the past, and move onto the future." Atem looked down at his lap. "Stop worrying about the past and move onto the future." Atem mumbled. "Come on time to get you out of here." R helped him up. "Oh but before I let you go..." She placed a small white box in his hand. "What's this?" "Oh just a little present I think you should give to Rose. Her birthday is the next 6 days and I think you should be the one to give her it." Atem looked back at the box and lifted off the lid. His eyes widen, his eyes then soften for in the small white box was her locket. "Rose lost it when she first arrived to Egypt. Now get out of here and enjoy your life, future Pharaoh."

* * *

Everything went black and when he opened his eyes he was lying on his bed and in his hand was the small white box. Atem sat up in the bed and looked around. His eyes landed on Rose lying on the end of the bed with Masud, Khepri, and Ebe cuddled close. Atem just smiled. Crawling out of his bed he cared the three kids back to their rooms and when he came back he picked Rose up and then lied her down so her head was lying against the soft pillows, then getting into bed and pulled the covers over the two of them and held her close to him.

* * *

**Reviews this story or add to Follow or Favorite**


	12. Chapter 11

******Chapter 11**

* * *

It has been 4 days sense she showed Atem her past and, everyone was gathered in the Pharaohs bedroom, looking over him as he was heavily breathing and looked very pail. Rose stood close behind Atem taking glances at his face see he looked upset. Feel a tug at her side you look down to see Ebe with a worried look. Reaching down she picked her up. "Is the Pharaoh going to be okay Rose?" She asked while laying her head against her shoulder. You looked at the Pharaoh one more time again. "I don't know Ebe. We can only hope." After a while everyone left the room. Except the pharaoh asked her to stay behind for a minute. Atem sat down on his bed running his fingers through this hair letting out a sigh. Seth stands in front of him looking down at his cousin. "You know his time is coming," said Seth. Atem closed his eyes. "Yes I know. It's just its got me thinking how things were and how the things could have been better for us. How we could have been more like father and son." "Well you can't change the past, but you do know that you're going to have to take his place as the New Pharaoh." "Yes I know." "Um excuse me Atem." Seth and Atem looked to the entrance to see Rose with Masud, Khepri, and Ebe peeking from being Rose. "I'll be heading into the village now and I'm bringing the children with me is there anything you would like me to return with?" Atem forced a smile. "No thank you Rose." Rose nodded and she left with the three excited children.

* * *

Rose carry a crate filled with who knows what over to a to an old ladies little selling station. While the kids carried baskets of various fruits. Setting down the crate she lean back making her back crack. "Alright Mrs. Fadl we got what you needed." The old woman came up to Rose and held her hands. "Oh thank you Rose. You really helped out this old girl." She looks over at the kids. "Also your little ones are really helpful too." Looking over her shoulder at them. "Yeah they can be helpful, but only when they're not trying to tackle me to the ground." They let out small chuckle, and Ebe sticks her tongue out. Rose also let out a small chuckle but then she noticed something peeking around the corner. It was a boy with long messy sandy blond hair, and she could see he had dark violet eyes. He was looking in her direction, he seemed to be wearing a long ragged shirt and was covered in scratches. Rose narrowed her eyes all the slightest. "Mrs. Fadl who is that boy over there?" "Hm?" She looked in the direction that she were looking. Closing her eyes and let out a sigh. "Oh I'm afraid I don't know what the boy's name is but he's a thief." "What does he steal Mrs. Fadl?" Asked Masud. "Oh nothing much. Mostly food, but once every while he would steal people's belongings. But every so often I would offer the boy some food. The poor thing." Rose's eye softens as she see the boy start to look towards a stand that just laid out freshly made bread. "Well I should get back to work but here." Rose look back at Mrs. Fadl as she handed her a basket of fruit. "It's the least that I could do for having you carry that heavy crate." With a grateful smile to accept the basket. "Thank you. I'll come by later to see if you need any more help. Come on kids we got some spices." And with that she headed on her way. "Hey Rose?" You look down at Khepri. "What about that boy Rose?" Rose smiled and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry Khepri things will be okay."

* * *

Kids went back to the Palace and went to the kitchen where the Khepri and Ebe's father became new cooks of the palace. "Daddy we're back." Khepri, Ebe, and Masud walked into the kitchen with bottles of different spices, and the basket of fruits. Abubakar decided to get a job in the palace in which he is helping you in the kitchen for now but will get something more to his likings soon. "Welcome back. Did you behave for Rose?" "Yes daddy." Abubakar looked around not seeing you. "Where is Rose?" "She decided to stay in the village, she said she had to take care of something. She also said that it shouldn't take long," said Ebe. "Alright. As long she gets back in time to help me make the meal. Now go play."

* * *

Meanwhile in back the village. "HEY YOUR LITTLE BRAT GET BACK HERE!" The boy run for his life while carrying 2 loafs of bread. He ran around a corner panting and waited. The sound of running past. He let out a sigh and then starts to scarf down the bread. When he finished he placed his hands on his stomach' feeling it growl still wanting food. A shadow loomed over him He freezes in place he slowly turns and looks up at you. He quickly gets to his feet and gets ready to run. "You don't need to be afraid." Rose set down a basket that was filled with loafs of breads, fruits and a couple bottles of milk. He looks up at her through his long bangs. Her eyes soften as she tilted her head to the side and smiled. Rose leaned down and took an apple from the basket and handed the bright red fruit to him. "This food is for you." The boy looks for her to the apple, then back to her. He slowly approaches her and slowly takes the apple. He once again looks to the apple to her; she shook her head, and then scared down the apple. He then takes one of the bottles of milk and chugs it down. "You must have been really hungry." Her right hand and brush his bangs out of his right eye. The boy looked at her curiously and causally for no one was ever done this for him, except that old lady who would give him food once every while. "Well I have to go." "Ah." The boy grabbed Rose's hand before he she could go. She look down at the small boy with a curious look. He starts to get shy and let go of her hand. Rose smile and leaned down on one knee and placed her hands gently on his shoulder. "Would you like me to come see you again tomorrow?" The boys head jolted up with wide eyes. "Haha I'll take that as a yes. Alright I'll come by here again tomorrow." Rose then walks off. He watched as she walked off. "Th-thank y-you." He mumbled.

* * *

Rose came back to the Palace and went Atem's room to see him, she will be so happy to see him. "Atem I have returned." Rose says as she enters the room. Her eyes widen as she see Atem was dressed up differently as he now wore more jewelry than normal and he was wearing a crown like headpiece with what looks like wings coming out of the side. Also he wore a purple cape. Atem looked toward her and smiles. "Oh welcome back Rose." Rose smirk at him. "A little excited of becoming Pharaoh I see." Rose then starts to fix his cape. "Well yes. I actually been waiting for this ever cense I first got the Millennium Puzzle." He placed his hand over the puzzle. "I promised myself that I would become a better Pharaoh than my own father. He wasn't really the best." Rose stops what her doing and let out a sigh. "Yes I know but there's one thing that your father has shown me." Rose starts to readjust the head piece. "That he did not do it alone. That he had you and the others by his side trying to help him as much as he could." Rose places her hands on his shoulders, tilting her head to the side with wide smile. "And I plan on doing the same for you … my pharaoh." Rose let out a small giggle. Atem let out a small chuckle and then pulled her into a hug. Her eyes widen. "Thank you, Rose." Rose smiled and then rested her head on his shoulder and hugged back. "Your welcome." Staying like that for a little bit them both were brought back to reality to the sound of quiet giggles. Looking to the door she see Khepri, Ebe, and Masud peeking in on them. "TACKLE ATTACK!" They yell as they run towards the two of them and started to climb up she her legs and soon causing the both of them to fall on their butts. Rose all let out joyful laughter's and the young prince too. "My lord." Looking back up she sees Luke, and Mahad at the door and they seemed to have sad looks. "Brother, Mahad what is the matter? Did something happen?" "Yes well." Mahad looked towards the Prince as a tear started to well up in his eye. Atem's eyes widen. "NO!"

* * *

**Reviews this story or add to Follow or Favorite**


	13. Chapter 12

******Chapter 12**

* * *

Atem ran down the hall and burst into the Pharaoh's bed chamber. Isis, Mana, Seth, and Abubakar stood around the bed. There lied Atem's father with the covers pulled over his body and his face. Atem ran to the side of the bed and got down on his knees. "Father…No…father." Rose just enters the room and her eyes widen, and she places her hands over her mouth. Atem gripped on to the bed sheets as tears started fall from his eyes. Walking up to him. "Atem?" Rose set her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

***SMACK***

* * *

Everyone's eyes widen, she had a face of shock as she looked to her left. Rose slowly turned to look back at him lifting her hand feeling a warm liquid slip from under her fingers and down her cheek. "Atem." "Everyone LEAVE. LEAVE NOW!" Rose's eyes soften and she bowed.  
"As you wish." She looks over her shoulder and nodded your head and everyone heads out. "Rose are you alright?" asked Mana. "Yes Mana I'm alright." The kids looked at her with worried looks. Placing a hand over her cheek and a sad smile. "I need some time alone to think."

* * *

Rose sat on top of the roof of the palace looking down at the garden with her legs brought close to she rested her chin on her knees. "Rose!" Rose looked around the garden try to find the person who called her names, seeing Isis. "Rose!" "I'm up here Isis." She yelled while wave getting her attention. Her eyes widen. "Rose? How in Ra's name did you get up there?" She shrugs and did a front flip off the roof and land perfectly on the ground. When she looked up Isis was looking at her with sad eyes. "Isis is something wrong?" Isis let out a sigh and set her hand on your shoulder. "Rose stops trying to hide your feelings. I can see that you're upset." Her eyes widen, but then soften and she looked down having her bangs hide her face. "Heh. It seems I've been going soft." Her eyes start to water. "Rose." She brought her into a hug and she hugged her back.

* * *

Few hours later Rose stop cry and Isis was good friend to her and she knows that is in love with her older brother. "Hey Isis." "Hm?" Isis and Rose sat near the pond. "Tell me do you like my brother?" Rose looked at her and her cheeks turned red. She giggled. "I thought so." She looked at the water seeing the fish swim around. She pocks her finger into the water making it ripple. "Rose, I can see that your upset about the Prince Atem hitting you but," "It's not what Atem did that I'm upset." Rose raises her hand to her cheek of where he had scratched her. "It's just … What the Pharaoh his father said to me earlier to me today."

* * *

_In the Pharaoh's room of the Palace who is laying in bed who very ill and he asked Rose for to talk. "My Pharaoh is there anything that I can do for you to possibly have you feel more comfortable?" "Rose please comes here." Rose does as she were told and got down on her knees. "In this room… I see a man. H-he looks similar to your brother." Her eyes widen. The Pharaoh turns towards her. "He tells me… he's your father." Her body starts to shake. "M…my father?" He nods. "He wants me to tell me that my son and your fates are entwined with each other. Both of you will go through hardships, and many battles together." He lets out a painful cough. "But also that… there is a certain power of evil that only you will be able to deal with and I know that you are in love with my son." Rose was blushing from the Pharaoh said to her. "And I know my son is in love with you too." Rose look at him and think about Atem._

* * *

"I just couldn't believe that my father would ask the Pharaoh to tell me my faith. But… It… felt nice to hear from him and his father knows that I have deep feeling to Atem." "Rose the part about you and Atem's fates are entwined it's true." Isis closed her eyes. "I see that you will bring happiness to the Pharaoh and I see another and I can see that he loves you too." Rose smiled and gave Isis a heartwarming hug. "Thank you Isis, I appreciate it." Rose stand up. "Hey how about you go see my brother I'm sure he will love to see you." Rose smirked and winked. Isis let out a chuckle and got up heading off to go find Luke. She head off the other direction to go finish up her duties.

* * *

But before you even left the garden she spotted Atem looking at her from behind a pillar. Rose walked over to him with sad eyes. "Is there something that I can do for you Atem?" Atem looked at her with red puffy eyes. He then takes her wrist and start leading her down the hall. "Atem where are we going?" He leads Rose to his room walking over to his bed. He pulled on her wrists causing her to fall onto the bed. "Ah." Atem then crawled next to her then forced her to lie on her back then rested his head on her chest, making her to become flustered. "A-Atem w-what are you?" Atem wrapped his arms around her body. "P-please let's just stay like this." Her eyes widen and she relaxed. "I just wish for you to comfort me please." Rose felt Atem's tears seep through her clothes. "Of course I will." She then placed one hand on his back and the other in on his head and combed through his hair. "I will stay as long as you want me to… my Pharaoh." His body shakes as he starts to cry again. The two of them started she feel drowsy, slowly closing her eyes she said this final thought. _'I will stay with you till the end of time.'_

* * *

**Reviews this story or add to Follow or Favorite**


	14. Chapter 13

******Chapter 13**

* * *

It was early in the morning. Rose near the Nile River, with her sketchbook opened to a new page. She look in front of her and watched the boy that she meet on the day of the Pharaoh's death. For the past three days she have been visiting him, and bringing him food. He's a shy boy but he's opened up to her enough to where he has told her his name. His name was Osahar which means loved by God. HE would speak to her but very little. Osahar was standing in the river trying to catch a fish with his hands. She smiled and continued sketching out the image in front of you. "Lady Rose!" She looked up to see Osahar with a fish in his hands. He had a big smile. "I caught fish." He said. Rose smiled. "Great job Osahar." Ever sense Rose have been seeing him he has not stolen anything. Looking up to the sky the sun just surfaced over the horizon. Letting out a sigh and closed her sketch book. "Osahar it's time to go." Osahar released the fish back into the river and quickly ran to her When he got to her, she got down on her knees, and placed her hands on his shoulders, looking him straight in the eyes. "Alright Osahar listen closely, when I go home back to the palace I'm going to ask the new Pharaoh something." Osahar nodded his head. "And I'm going to ask him if I can bring you to come live in the palace." Osahar's eyes widen. "R-really?" Her smile grew. "Yes." Osahar let out an excited laugh as he hugged her as tight as he could. "Alright but you're going to need to be good not just till tomorrow, you will also need to be good in the palace, Alright?" He nods his head fiercely. "That's a good boy." Rose then kissed his forehead. Taking his hand into hers, and she headed back to the town.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Palace, Atem sat on the edge of his bed holding the small white box in his hand. He has added a red ribbon to it. He smiled down at it. He couldn't wait to see her face when you opened it. To see her smiling face and see happy tears role down Rose's face. For him to wipe them away and then… slowly… slowly lean in and. "Fantasizing again Pharaoh Boy?" Atem was pulled out of his thoughts to see Tommy standing at the window looking at him with a smug smile. His cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "How in Ra's name did you get here? I thought you lived in the book of realms." "Oh I do but Rose gave me the will of being able to come venture in this world but I have to disguise myself most of the time." "As what?" "A hawk." She then snapped her fingers and she morphed into a hawk, and then quickly turned back. "Roselyn also does that also do this accept she disguises herself as a cat." Atem let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Is there something that I can help you with?" "Actually No. I came to warn you." Atem raised a brow. "Warn me of what?" "That two people will be arriving today, one will become from a friend to a rival, and the other will show hatred to everyone but you. That is all I say." Tommy turned her back changing to a hawk. "Oh and one more thing hurry up and tell her already." Tommy flew off. Atem ran to the window. "Wait what do you mean hurry up and tell her? Tell her what?" There was a knock on his door. Atem let out a sigh and told them to enter, and in walked Seth. He had an annoyed look on his face. "What is it Seth?" He bowed and spoke through clenched teeth. "My Pharaoh you have a visitor." Atem raised a brow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rose has arrived back at the palace walking down the hallway planning on seeing Atem as soon as possible. But she were stopped by Mana surprise attacking her from behind and she yelled. "Mana!" "Happy Birthday Rose." Rose let out a chuckle and smiled over her shoulder at Mana. "Thank you Mana." A few seconds later Luke, Isis, Seth, Mahad, and Abubakar joined the two of you. "Happy birthday little sis." Luke gave her a bear hug. When he set her down Isis stepped forward. "Rose as on your birthday I wish to give you a gift." She then hands you a beautiful pure white silk dress. With wide eyes and a wide smile she carefully take the dress and hugged her. "Thank you Isis, it's beautiful." "This is from us." Looking towards Mahad and Mana. Mahad held out a book. Taking the book she looks at it curiously. "It's a healing spell book. It will tell you everything you need to know from potions, to healing spells," said Mana. You gave them a heartwarming smile. "Thank you of both." Rose then turned to Abubakar and he held out a bundle of various flowers. Rose gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Rose always thought of Abubakar as a father or as another older brother. "Thank you Abubakar they're absolutely beautiful." "I'm glad you like them." Rose then turned to Seth. He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm not giving you anything." She rolled her eyes. "You don't need to give me anything Seth." But there is one thing that one thing that I do want." Seth raised a brow. "What?" She opened her arms. "I want a hug." Seth's eyes turned to slits. "No!" Rose frowned. "Oh come on one hug won't kill you." He let out a grunt and then slowly pulled you into a hug. Her frown turned into a wide grin. Pulling away and smile up at him. "See that wasn't painful now was it." "Very." Everyone burst out into a small chuckle. Once everyone were finished laughing she all went her separate ways.

* * *

Late night in the Palace. Rose walk into her room setting her new things on her bed. Looking at the flowers you smiled and quickly got a vase and filled it with water. Rose then take each one of the flowers and arrange them, while singing.

* * *

Beautiful Wish

(Mermaid Melody)

* * *

I wake up, hearing my name in someone's voice.  
Floating above the blue waves within the sea's cradle  
I dreamt.

Somewhere in this sea, someone's speaking in an arguing voice.  
From a crying heart, love can't be born.  
Only sadness overflows.

From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,  
There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light.  
In the orange sea, blending into the sunset  
the tears of the world sleep.

Was the world being born what called me...?  
At the bottom of the deep sea, I could hear a voice.  
No matter how dark, or painful place I'm in...

From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,  
There are feelings of wanting to be born, opening away from the darkness.  
Also in the purple sea, blending into the morning glow  
my wishes broke through.

Some day, the source of all fights and sadness  
will all vanish. That day will come.  
I want to sing with a singular love... in the blue sea...  
Someone sweetly spoke out my name.  
So they would know of my wish.

From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,  
There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light.  
In the orange sea, blending into the sunset  
the tears of the world sleep.

* * *

When Rose finished the song she also finished arranging the flowers. "Sigh." She looks up from the vase of flowers to see a tall man with long brown hair and half lidded silver eyes. He looked like he was at least 20. He stood leaning against the frame of the door. He wore long white robes showing he was a royal. The two of them stared at each other for who knows how long. Her surprised eyes slowly slid half opened. "Can I help you sir?"

* * *

**Reviews this story or add to Follow or Favorite**


	15. Chapter 14

******Chapter 14**

* * *

"Can I help you sir?" The man eyes widen. Placing his hand on the back of his neck he let out a sheepish chuckle a walked into her room. "Sorry, I was looking for the Pharaoh Atem. I would like to ask him for a favor." She smiled and nodded. "I see. If you would like I will fetch the Pharaoh and bring him to the throne room for you." He smiled. "Thank you. Um…" She bowed. "My name is Rose personal servant of the Pharaoh." He smiled down at her. "Prince Niles." "It's owner to meet you Prince Niles." Looking back up at the prince his eyes seemed to sadden." "My lord is something wrong?" "Oh i-it's nothing. Things have been a little hard back home." Her eyes soften. "I see. I'm sorry to hear that. I shall fetch the Pharaoh for you right away then." The both of she walked out of her room, but before she went her separate ways Prince Niles says her name. "Rose?" "Hm?" Prince Niles then takes her hand and gently places his lips onto the back of her hand. "That song that you sang it was beautiful." Her eyes widen and she cheeks turned a light shade of red. "Th-thank you." Rose watched him as he walked away. "I SAID NO!" She were pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Atem's yell coming from his room.

* * *

Meanwhile in Atem's room, Atem ran around his room trying to keep Rose's present away from Princess Aziza. She has short black hair, and hazel eyes. She is 18 years old a year younger that Atem and a year older that Rose. "Oh come on honey just give it." She lives in the own little world where she thinks she's engaged Atem, and when she spotted the gift that he was going to give to Rose, she automatically assumed it was for her. And that's what brings us to Aziza chasing Atem around the room. "Come on Atem just give me my present already." She Whined. "For the Last time Aziza, it's not for you!" Aziza then reaches for the gift as Atem tried to keep it out of her reach. There was then a knock on the door. "Atem is everything Alright? Can I come in?" Atem's eyes widen and turned his attention towards the door. Which was a bad idea for Aziza took this chance and tackled Atem causing him to fall backwards onto his bed also losing his grip on the small box. As he fell against the bed the gift slipped from his hand and flew out the window. "NO!" He yelled with wide eyes. Aziza pouted while lying on top of Atem as she saw the gift fly out the window. "Aww." "Atem I'm coming in." Rose say with a bit of a worried tone. You quickly open the door and your eyes widen. Atem sat up as his cheeks turned bright red. Aziza looked at you with a curious look. It stayed silent. Atem wanted to say something but Rose beat him to it. "U-Um a-am I interrupting s-something?"

* * *

**Reviews this story or add to Follow or Favorite**


	16. Chapter 15

******Chapter 15**

* * *

"R-Rose its n-not what you think." Atem says. He then pushes Aziza off of him having her fall on her butt. A light shade of pink spread across her cheeks. Clearing her throat she get back to what her purpose was. "Atem you have a guest by the name of Prince Niles, he request to see you in the throne room immediately." Atem's eyes widen but then soften. "Rose, Prince Niles is the older brother of Masud." Her eyes widen along with an excited smile. Aziza frowned and puffed her cheeks out, annoyed that she's not getting any attention. "He probably has come here to request for our help to find him." He then leans down and whispers into her ear making her blush slightly. "How about you go get Masud." Excitedly she bowed and quickly ran off to go find Masud. "Atem who was that girl?" Atem looked over his shoulder at Aziza. "She's my personal servant, and I want you to leave her alone." Aziza crossed her arms. "Why she's just a low life slave, she probably wish you were dead so then she wouldn't have to serve you anymore." "She's not a slave." Aziza's eyes widen at the rise in tone of his voice. "That girl that you all a slave is someone very important to me." "Oh then how do you see her?" Aziza narrowed her eyes. "I think of her as a… as a… as a friend." With that Atem swiftly made his way down the hall to the throne room, looking toward the ground. "Why… Why did I struggle when I wanted to say that Rose was just a friend?"

* * *

Meanwhile on other side of the Palace. She stopped running once she arrived into the garden. Taking a second to catch her breath, she looked around the garden, spotting the 3 kids sitting in a circle. With a smile she decided to sneak up on them. "Do you guys think she will like our gift our present?" asked Masud. "Of course she will. It's a present from us, she will like anything from us." Said Ebe. "And what is it that the 3 of you are going to give me?" The 3 kids let out a surprised scream. They then turned around with smiles. Khepri then holds out a crown made of flowers to her. "Happy Birthday Rose!" They say in unison. She gave them all bear hugs and then placed the colorful crown on top of her head. She then looked down at Masud. "Masud will you come with me to the throne room please?" Masud tilted his head to the side. "Why Rose?" You knelt down and placed a finger to your lips. "It's a surprise." With a wink she stood and take Masud's hand into hers, and made her way to the throne room with Ebe and Khepri in follow.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Throne Room. Atem enters the throne room, smiling at the sight of Prince Niles. "Niles it's been a while my friend." Atem takes Niles hand into his. "It certainly has." "Well why it isn't Prince Niles." Niles looked up to see Aziza, he only frowned and looked away. "Hello Aziza." Aziza walked past the 2 males with a smirk and went to go stand next to the throne. "So what is it that I can do for you?" Niles slowly took in a deep breath. "There's a favor that I must ask you." "I see, and I'm guessing that this favor is to help look for your little brother Masud." Atem made his way over to throne and sat down. "Yes. I wish for help. We have been searching for a while and we still haven't found any trace of him." Niles fell to his hands and knees. "Please my Pharaoh I will do anything to have my little brother back or even know that he is safe. So please I beg of you." Atem chuckled at his friend. Niles looked up in confusion. "Niles my friend there is no need of you to beg to me I would be happy to help search for you dear brother." Niles let out a sigh. "Thank you." "But I will not search for him." Niles eyes widen. "What…. Why?" There was a knock on the entrance of the throne room. "Because there is no need to look for you brother for he his here." Niles eyes widen. "You may enter now Rose." With that the door opened and she walked in and bowed. "Come on in." She say sweetly, and in walked Masud. Masud eyes widen. Then entered Abubakar, Luke, Isis, Ebe, and Khepri. "Rose, who is that man?" asked Khepri. You ruffled his short brown hair. "That is Masud's older brother. "Masud?" Niles took a step forward. Tears started to fill Masud's eyes. "Big brother." Masud shuts his eyes making tears fall. "BIG BROTHER!" He ran to his older brothers arms crying into his shoulder. Atem smiled from his throne looking over to Rose seeing her smile. "But there was something else. What was it? Was it… sadness?"

* * *

That night in Rose's room. She sat on a lounge chair couch on her balcony looking through the book of realms, deciding to learn more about your abilities and responsibilities as protector of realms. "Rose?" She looks up from the book to see Atem. "Oh hello Atem." Closing the book she gives him her full attention. Atem sat down next to her and places his hand on top of hers. "Rose is there something on your mind?" Her eyes widen, but then sighed and smiled. "Actually yes, there is." She turned to him. "Atem can I ask you a favor?" "Of course what is it?" "Well there is this boy, his name is Osahar. He lives in the village but he has no family. I have been seeing him for the last few days… a-a-and I was wondering… If I could… bring him to live in the palace." Atem's eyes narrowed a bit. "Rose if you don't mind asking, how old is this boy?" Rose tilt her head to the side. "He's 7. Why?" A smile spread across his face. "Oh no reason." He cups her cheek with his hand, and rests his forehead onto hers. Her eyes widen at this action. "Of course." Rose let out a breath that she didn't even know that she were holding, and with a wide smile she placed her hand on top of his. "I thank you." Then without even thinking she placed her lips to his, making his eyes widen. But just as the kiss came she pulled away and hugged him. "I will be bringing him to the palace tomorrow." Atem smiled and pulled away from the hug. "How about later today we go to the village and bring him back." Her eyes widen. "Really?" Atem nodded. Again she kissed him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. You have done so much for me Atem." And with that she ran out of her room. Atem touches his fingers to his lips. He knows that this wasn't the first time that the two of them kissed. But for some reason this time it felt different her lips tasted sweet like honey, and addicting taste.

* * *

Rose now was in the library smiling like a nut while retrieving books and scrolls. She climbs up a latter reaching for a curtain book. She stands on the soles of her feet to reach it. "Rose?" She finally gets her hand on the book but her feet slipped and she were now falling to the floor. She clutched her eyes shut waiting for the impact. But the only thing that she felt was that she landed on someone, and something didn't feel right. Rose opened her eye and her eyes got bigger at who was underneath her, Prince Niles. But that was not the reason her eyes were as wide as tea cup. Niles eyes widen at the sight of hers and his lips connected to each other's. Pulling away hers face becomes as red as a tomato, and she crawled off of him, placing her hands over her mouth. "P-p-prince Niles. I-i-i…" Without another word she ran out of the library.

* * *

**Reviews this story or add to Follow or Favorite**


End file.
